The Power of Sex
by luna bear28
Summary: When destroying the Rowdyruff boys becomes next to impossible the girls must try "other" means to win against them. Sometimes Sex is the best weapon.
1. Chapter 1

The power of sex

Rating: M for smut, sexy boys, sexy girls and mild violence.

Pairings are nontraditional: Bubbles X Brick, Blossom X Butch, Buttercup X Boomer

Authors Note: this is another challenge from a fellow fanfic author, I hope you guys like it. I do not own the Powerpuff girls and even though the series is no more, I am glad to see that their fanfiction still exist.

Chapter 1

The city of Townsville is quiet and isolated, there's no one on the streets and cars were left abandoned. This was common for the citizens of Townsville, at least when it came to the events that transpired. This was after all the protocol for when a monster attacks, however today was different…

Blossom is blasted through two apartment buildings; smashing through the both of them and bouncing off the pavement. Buttercup is thrown through the glass of a nearby toy store and her head collides through 4 rows of shelves. Bubbles is rammed into an oil tank truck resulting in a huge explosion that rattles everyone there, she skips across the pavement on her face and lays there. The worst thing about their day was the fact that it was their 17th birthday. Hovering above them were their enemies, three teenaged menaces, The Rowdyruff boys, who terrorized the town an hour ago were now kicking powerpuff ass. The boys laugh and high five one another; making barking and howling noises, they two were celebrating their 17th birthdays today, what a wonderful way to celebrate it.

The red-head with the red baseball cap and matching red colored eyes stops for a moment and looks over at his blond haired blue eyed brother and his raven haired green eyed brother "WAIT A MINUTE".

Butch, his raven haired brother looks over at him "what Brick?" Boomer, the blond haired brother also looks over at him.

"I totally forgot" Brick says pretending to be ashamed "How can we be so heartless boys? It's the girl's birthday today".

Boomer chuckles and stares at bubbles maliciously "let's wish them a happy birthday".

Butch laughs like a maniac and zooms at Buttercup "yeah lets". Buttercup zooms back at him and tries to punch him straight in the face. Butch grabs her arm, yanks her to face him and head butts her in the face "HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU". While buttercups vision is impaired; Butch punches her in the face flinging her to the pavement below. Butch chuckles and cracks his knuckles "time for the birthday punches". He lands like a rock onto buttercups stomach causing her to scream, then proceeds to punch her repeatedly.

Brick rams into blossom and the 2 tumbled inside the kitchen of the building Blossom had just come out of. The pink powerpuff knees him in the stomach pushing him away for a minute and floats speedily away to try and gain some distance from him. Brick laughs and rests a hand on the refrigerator behind him "HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU". He lifts the fridge and uses it to smash Blossom in the face, she falls to the floor. Brick then continues to pummel her with the fridge, her blood staining the fridge door.

Boomer spin kicks bubbles in her side throwing her off her feet and into a nearby car. She bounces off the windshield of the car and onto the other side. Boomer laughs "HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR BITCHES", he lifts the front of the car over causing it to fall on top of Bubbles.

Bubbles zoom out from under it but not without cutting her arm on a piece of metal sticking out of the wrecked vehicle. Buttercup bucks Butch off and laser beams him in the eyes causing him to scream out in pain, she also zooms out from under him. Blossom punches through the fridge yanking it from Bricks grip; she then throws it at his face hitting him directly. She zooms away out of the building joining her other two sisters; they then fly further away from their enemies. They inside of an underground subway station to catch their breath. The rowdyruffs gather together then separate to look for the girls.

Buttercup pants "t….this is insane, did they get stronger?"

Blossom leans against a wall "looks like it, things are looking kind of grim for us girls".

Bubbles sinks to the floor sitting on her sore bottom and cradling her still bleeding arm "what are we going to do?"

Blossom racked her brain, trying to think about all their past battles; she then remembers the time the boys first met the girls "we could try kissing them again".

"Oh yeah, great idea, just one problem" Buttercup says sarcastically "the last time we did that, they grew 20 FUCKING FEET TALL".

"OK, OK" Blossom says, she was obviously grasping at straws. Truth is she really didn't know what to do; they were having their asses handed to them. She then gets an idea, realizing something she hadn't before "maybe it's the way we kissed them that needs to change".

"UGH" Buttercup growls "again with the fucking kissing".

"Got any better ideas" Blossom glares at her, her other sister's looked at one another then back at her. Neither had a clue as to what to do about their current situation, so at this point any idea seemed like a good one. Blossom prays that her new idea works and makes up her mind to grab the first rowdyruff boy she sees as she waits by the entrance of the station. Soon all three girls could hear the boys closing in; having found their hiding spot "this is it, get ready girls". Her sisters didn't know what they had to be ready for but poised themselves anyway by her side.

Butch floats downstairs and spots Blossom, he then looks behind him at his other brothers "Hey guys I found them". The moment he returned to look over at Blossom again the other red head bombards him, dips him and gives him a passionate kiss on the lips. She had done this before in the past to Brick, however this kiss was different. She sticks her tongue into the surprised boy's mouth and French kisses him. She swirls her tongue and wrestles with his own exploring his mouth causing him to moan a little.

While Blossom kisses Butch, Buttercup looks over at her stunned _"that's her master plan?"_ she thinks to herself and looks over at Bubbles only to be further shocked to see the blond enthusiastically tackle Brick. At that moment the raven haired puff decides to not give a shit anymore and grabs Boomer pulling him in for a kiss.

Butch can feel his body reacting to the kiss being forced on him, his cock is hardening and pleasure is shooting through his body. Realizing he was close to cumming, he instantly pushes her away and gains some distance "crazy bitch".

Brick separates himself from Bubbles and Boomer does the same scrambling out of Buttercups grasp and jetting behind Brick and Butch. The area was silent until Brick spoke "what….the….fuck?" he angrily faces the girls but tenses up as the three powerpuffs advance on him and his brothers. The rowdyruffs move backwards, gaping at the girls with a mixture of shock and confusion. The only course of action that the boys could think of was a hasty retreat, as the boys float up and towards the stairs, Brick glares at his enemies "This isn't over". The three zoom away, flying fast out of the subway station and out towards the night sky.

Buttercup and Bubbles look at each other in amazement, they couldn't believe that worked. Buttercup moves towards the stairs and cautiously glances outward "wow they bolted, how did you know that was going to work leader girl". She looks over at her red headed sister and quirks an eyebrow "uh…..Blossom".

Blossom felt her body grow hot, she was blushing furiously and when she moved her legs a little, small tingles of pleasure warmed her "special area" making it wet. She leans against the wall and wraps her arms around herself; this was horribly embarrassing for her. She looks up to see Buttercup staring back at her concerned "w…what? Stop looking at me".

Bubbles walks over to them matching Buttercups concerned look "are you ok blossom?"

"Yes I'm fine, ok?" Blossom said getting a little annoyed, however Buttercup and Bubbles still look at her with even more concern over her sudden and strange behavior. Blossom couldn't take the unwanted attention any more; she floats up and flips out a little at her siblings "STOP GAWKING AT ME". She zooms away from them and up the stairs leading to the outside streets.

Bubbles suddenly smirks at Blossoms retreating figure "uh oh, I think we have a problem here".

Buttercup frowns at her a little in confusion "what problem? What's going on?"

"Didn't you notice her wet spot?" Bubbles said grinning.

Buttercup blinks at her for a moment and then as if a light bulb has suddenly been turned on, she gets what Bubbles is trying to say. She cringes upon this realization "ewww are you kidding me? Did she really…I mean… creamed in her pants…that's so….ugh". Bubbles giggles while Buttercup gags "how gross can she be?" the raven haired powerpuff floats up and zooms after her apparently horny sister while Bubbles zoom after her.

Utonium Household- Blossoms room

Blossom sits in the bath tub of her bathroom fully clothed and trying to calm her nerves from the events that happened earlier. She couldn't believe what had happened to her body, her crotch was still moist and she was feeling sensations she hadn't felt in a long time. Granted she knew exactly what she was feeling but the shock came from the fact that she was feeling it from kissing her enemy. She groans a bit in frustration; she had to make this feeling go away, but how? At that moment a thought popped into her head and she fought against it. She lightly banged her head against the wall hoping the action would distract her from where her thoughts were taking her. It was no use; all she could think about was the feeling of Butch's hard lean body in her arms and those incredibly soft lips. The red head whimpers in misery and she rolls onto her side, her hand slowly wanders to the inside of her pants. She closes her eyes and the thoughts of Butch's naked body floats into her head. She imagines him with his shirt off slamming her against the wall and getting between her legs completely immobilizing her. Her senses were completely bombarded by him, his strength, his power, and the rough way he grabbed her hair and ravished her neck. Blossom whimpers again as her fingers rub against the clit of her vagina, she closes her eyes and bites her bottom lip as tiny twitches of pleasure flow through her hips. Her fingers travel deeper, circling and massaging between the outside lips of her vagina, her body jerks as more sensations run through her being. In her mind she can literally feel Butch running his hands all over her before finally settling them on her hips. A look of sheer passion and lust in his green eyes as he stares into her very soul and invades her.

Meanwhile

Bubbles and Buttercup arrive back home and float inside, they both noticed their father in the kitchen and pleasantly greet him "Hi Professor".

Professor Utonium turns to them and smiles, his hands wrist deep inside of the bowl in front of him "hello girls". He takes his hands out of the bowl and picks up a wash rag to wipe them "I hope you girls are hungry, we're having meatloaf tonight. By the way, did something happen to Blossom?"

Bubbles grins a little but says "nope, why do you ask?"

Back in Blossoms room

"Ahhh…ah" Blossom cries out, one hand gripping the side of the tub, the other rubbing her clit in a more rapid circular motion. She couldn't believe how good this felt, and wondered why she has never thought of this sooner. Her hips bucked in sync with her hand and the imaginary image of butch fucking her was vivid in her mind. Her toes curled and she arches her back forcing the back of her head to collide hard with the bottom of the tub. However in her mind it was butch slamming her head against the floor as he relentlessly pounds into her "AHH, YES….HMMM, FUCK ME …..MAKE ME YOUR BITCH, AHH". Her body grew hot and desperate; something was coming, something big, something **epic**. However with knowing this she still could not stop herself "AHH….YES….MORE…IT'S COMING…JUST ….A LITTLE…MORE…YES". She throws her head back as her orgasm consumes her.

Back at the kitchen

The Professor blinks at his two daughters "well you see girls, when she came in she didn't even say hi to me. She just went straight up to her room and….." he was interrupted by the sound of blossom screaming from her room.

"AHHHHHH YEAH !" They heard blossom scream and all three of them look upstairs.

"What on earth was that?" the professor said confused and worried, he makes his way to the stairs but Bubbles and Buttercup block his path.

Bubbles nervously smiles at him "uh…we'll check on her", she knew exactly what that sound meant, but to save blossom the embarrassment and to avoid giving the professor a heart attack, both sisters spontaneously decided to check on her.

Buttercup also grins "yeah don't worry about her professor, she probably got excited over some T.V show or something. " she gently escort her father back to the kitchen "hmmm we are really looking forward to that meatloaf, we'll just stay out of your way while you finish it".

"Uh…well…ok" The professor says still unsure of what really went on "I'll come upstairs a little later".

"Ok" Buttercup says floating upstairs with Bubbles who was trying desperately not to laugh. They got to Blossoms room and opened the door, they didn't see the redhead but they did hear some tumbling around inside the bathroom. She uses her x-ray vision to peer into the bathroom and could see Blossom breathing heavily and huddled in a fetal position on the porcelain floor of her own bath tub. Buttercups eyes widen "what the hell happened in there?" she walks up to the bathroom door while Bubbles takes a seat on Blossoms bed "HEY LEADER GIRL" she bangs on the door roughly "you ok in there".

"GO AWAY I'M FINE" Blossom shouts through the door, her voice clearly saturated with a mixture of shame and self loathing.

"Shit, give me a break. WHAT'S WITH ALL THE DRAMA?" Buttercup shouts at the door, the sound of Bubbles giggling invades her senses and she quickly glares at her "shut up bubbles, this isn't funny".

This causes bubbles to crack up hysterically, she couldn't tell which was funnier, Blossoms obviously "special" moment was or Buttercup's bitching. She tries her hardest to control herself "I hope she's taking a really cold shower".

Buttercup rolls her eyes "oh please".

"LEAVE ME ALONE" Blossom yells from inside the bathroom.

Buttercup sighs in frustration "fine, call us when you're done being a spaz", she walks away from the bathroom and out of Blossoms room.

Bubbles calmed down from her laughing fit and approached the door; there was a tone of sincerity in her voice as she talks to her still hidden sister "if it makes you feel any better, I actually liked kissing Brick". There was no response from her sister inside the bathroom, she smiles sympathetically and touches the door "when you're ready to talk, you know where we are".

Blossom can hear her blonde sister leave; she had never been so ashamed, never felt so dirty, and at the same time never felt so alive. "Oh god" she said and wraps her arms around herself, grimacing at her hand which was now covered in her own bodily fluids. She floats out of the tub and over to the sink to wash her hands. She avoids looking at herself in the mirror; a little afraid to look at herself, she wasn't sure she would like what she sees. Finally after washing her hands, she looks into the mirror and her eyes widen, she was tired and looked worn out, as if the experience had drained her. However she also saw something that made her grin slightly, she loved every minute of it and worst yet she wanted more. She turns around and sighs to herself slowly making her way out the bathroom door; she wondered why she became so perverted. She then frowns a bit "Butch, he's the one who's making me feel this way, there has to be some way of getting rid of the Rowdyruffs". In her mind she remembers the look of the boys as they were being kissed. She also remembers the first time they kissed them, the ruffs exploded and they were only 5 years old. Her only guess was that the amount of energy they had back then was minimal at best, but now they were years older and more powerful "so that can only mean that destroying them will require more energy and exertion" she mumbled to herself. She lies down on her bed and stares up at the ceiling "we can't just kiss them anymore". She sighs, the conclusion that she came up with is not going to go well with her sisters. Sleeping with the enemy may or may not be a good idea, but it was the only one she could think of at the moment, so with that thought she turns onto her side and closes her eyes trying not to think about her previous wet dream.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: YES, chapter two is out, I'll try to get these out a lot quicker, preferably after homework, you guys know how it is. Before we start I would like to give a shout out to Mr. Anonymous, for giving me the idea's for this story and allowing me to take creative liberties with it. He actually issued a challenge to me for one of my other stories and this is the second challenge from him. Check out his stuff, check out some more of my stuff and I know some of you have some fanfic's out there too so I'll be checking out your stuff because I LOVE FANFICTION. Smut is not my forte but this chapter got me excited, LEMON ALERT, VERY GRAPHIC, yadda, yadda, yadda, enjoy.

**Chapter 2**

"NO FUCKING WAY" Buttercup shouts as the three Powerpuff's sit on the bed of Blossom's bedroom. She called them all in for a meeting the night after the "kissing" incident; immediately after her initial idea she was bombarded by Buttercups verbal attack. The green eyed puff angrily looks over at her and said "you want us to go up to the Rowdyruff boys and fuck them into oblivion; you're out of your mind".

"Look Buttercup" Blossom said trying her hardest to convince them "I know the idea is a bit on the outrageous side, but I figured that since a kiss was able to defeat them when we were children then intercourse should be the next step".

Bubbles grinned a little at the direction this conversation was going, but before she became too excited she decides to ask "what will happen after we have sex with them?"

Blossom blushes a bit, even though she wasn't a virgin, none of them were; she never masturbated before, except for last night in the tub, so that moment was still embarrassing and fresh in her mind. Actually the thought of having sex with butch still made her blush and react in places she hadn't in a long time. She squashes all of these thoughts as she answers Bubbles "well two possibilities, one they might explode just like they did before, or two we might be able to weaken them enough to arrest them".

"I'm not doing it" Buttercup argues "they are our enemies, who the hell in their right minds would fuck their enemies?"

"I'LL DO IT" Bubbles said bouncing up and down on the bed, both of her sister's gawk at her in shock. She blinks at them and smiles "well Blossom you are going to need a guinea pig to see if this plan of yours works, right?"

"Well yeah, I mean if you really don't mind" Blossom said suddenly unsure of her plan, sending Bubbles in this early was not her intention.

"Not at all" Bubbles said floating up "I'll get started, and then I'll tell you how it went".

"WAIT" Blossom says looking at her a bit panicked "here", she goes to her drawer and pulls out some condoms, she gives three to Bubbles "those boys have been around if you know what I mean".

Bubbles quirks an eyebrow at her in amusement but doesn't comment on why Blossom has a drawer filled with condoms "thanks" she said and happily fly's off in search of the red rowdyruff boy.

Buttercup scowls "she agreed to that way too easy, don't tell me she liked that kiss she gave Brick too", Blossom simply smiles at her grumpy sister, Buttercup sighs exasperatingly "shit, I'm surrounded by horny sluts, I'll be in my room, come get me when you two have found your brains". She also fly's off into her room.

Meanwhile- Townsville at night

"Now then" Bubbles said while checking her watch, it was 10:00 pm "If I were Brick, where would I go?" she was excited about getting to see Brick again, that kiss was amazing, even though it was forced on him, and she could tell that he liked it just as much as she did. However, she found herself craving more of him and didn't really care about the consequences of their coupling, as long as she had another taste. She giggles a bit as she searches the city for him, she never knew she had such a devilish side to her and she absolutely loved it. In the midst of her reverie she was interrupted by the sound of an explosion from the left side of the town. She stops midair and gazes in that direction "what was that?" she said to herself; her curiosity peaking. She flies over to that direction until she finds herself staring at the Townsville Library; there was a big gaping hole where the entrance should have been. She lands in front of it and looks inside; she spots her target looking through the shelves of books before settling on one of them. Bubbles floats up to the ceiling and draps herself on top of one of the shelves gazing down at her prey "gotcha".

Brick was sitting down at one of the tables in the empty library and looks around him for a bit to make sure nobody sees him. He then opens the book in his hands and begins to read it, everything around him is quiet for now until he starts to feel like he is being watched. Without even looking behind him; he easily identifies who he thinks it is watching him "why are you following me red?" To his surprise a pair of large boobs press against his back, silky smooth arms drape over his shoulders and soft blond hair cascades around his head followed by an equally soft sweet voice.

Bubbles smiles wickedly"Guess again".

Brick nearly jumps out of his skin and floats a few inches away from her "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

Bubbles suddenly felt her confidence falter a bit as she struggled to come up with an answer to that question, what was she going to say, _"hey brick, I'm here to fuck you silly, and hopefully you will either explode from it or you will become too weak to fight allowing me to toss your ass into a jail cell, LET'S GET STARTED SHALL WE?"._ No; there was no way that was going to work, her voice comes out in a slight whisper "I….uh…um, I'm here to catch up on my studies, I have a big test at school tomorrow and I don't have the textbook at home".

Brick eyes her suspiciously "it's 10pm, and you are catching up on your studies?" He decides she wasn't worth his time and floats over to the next desk away from her "whatever just don't try anything stupid", he goes back to his reading ignoring her.

Bubbles sighs, that didn't go as well as she planned, she expected him to not be able to take his eyes off of her. She wrecks her brain trying to figure out what she was doing wrong; she looks down at her clothing and realizes her mistake. She was wearing a blue sweater and a short mini skirt; she takes off the sweater; revealing her tiny, skin tight mini top. Her boobs were practically falling out of her top as she perks and pushes them together making them look even more pleasing to the eye. Her flat stomach was also showing and she rolls up her already short skirt, at this rate every little thing that she does will give him a full on view of her perky tight ass. She smiles and blushes, then fly's over to the librarian desk all the way in the back of the library. The old librarian always kept lollipops at her desk to give out to the kids, sure enough there they were, she picks up a strawberry flavored one and unwraps it. She pops it into her mouth, and gingerly floats over to his desk seeing him heavily engulfed in the book in front of him, she then makes a slight sighing noise in order to get his attention.

It did.

Brick looks up from his book and his eyes widen gazing fully onto her body in those skimpy looking cloths, she looked like a wet dream come true or a porn star. Bubble grins and thinks to herself _"gotcha",_ she sees a book on the floor in front of them and instantly seizes the opportunity saying "ah here's the book I need to study from". She bends over in front of him slowly to pick up the book, then slowly raises herself up and takes a slight look behind her at the red head. To her disappointment his head seemed to be buried even more in the book, little did she know that the full on view of her ass caused Brick to have a major nosebleed to match his raging hard on.

Brick couldn't believe she just did that, his heart beat like a jack hammer and he prayed that the book was hiding the look of lust in his eyes _"what the fuck is going on?" _Brick wonders to himself; trying to control the beating of his own heart.

Bubbles goes to the same desk as Brick and sits opposite him, she opens the book and pretends to read it. Rotating the lollipop in her mouth, looks ahead of her and sees Brick fidgeting behind the book he is reading. She watches him intently as he blows his nose on some tissue and finally puts the book down on the table _"now's my chance" _She thinks to herself. She seductively licks the tip of her lollipop; swirling her tongue around it before taking it completely into her mouth again. Brick's eyes are now glued to her mouth but he quickly looks away when he realizes she is staring right at him. Bubbles smiles wickedly and looks down at her book "Brick?"

"W…what?" Brick says, still trying to avert his eyes.

Bubbles pushes the lollipop in and out of her mouth making a light, but distracting sucking noise. She takes the lollipop out of her mouth to speak "there are a few words that I just don't get, would you mind helping me with them". She pushes the book forward a little towards him.

Part of Bricks brain leaves the building as he stares at her giving the lollipop a blow job "fine", he reaches for the book but realizes that bubbles slowly pulls it out of reach. He reaches for it again and Bubbles continues to pull it slightly away, soon Brick finds himself reaching over the table and in direct view of her cleavage.

Bubbles grins and takes the lollipop out of her mouth but not before allowing it to hang off of her tongue "oops, sorry Brick".

Brick becomes nervous "uuuhhh" he decides to grab the book and shifts back to his side of the table "w…whatever".

Bubbles smiles _"And now for the piece de resistance",_ her smile widens as she takes off one of her shoes "I'm taking Latin, so I need a little help defining some of these words". She slowly raises her foot to where his crotch is underneath the table "what does "commercium" mean?"

Brick looks through the book to find the definition ; he then instantly blushes when he finds it " it means intercourse".

"Oh", Bubbles said rubbing his crotch gently with her small toes "I see, and um…what does "catulum stilo" mean?"

Brick lets out a slight moan; feeling the gentle caress on his member "d…doggy…style".

Bubbles continued to rub him all the while making herself a little wet in the process "ok…and um…what does "equitare mea irrumabo" mean?

Brick pants a little and grips the table; if this kept up he was going to cum soon. Deep inside he was freaking out by the situation, yet what she was doing to him overcame his desire to push her away. He stares up at her with lust in his eyes, he couldn't resist her anymore "ride my dick", he breaths out; letting another moan escape his lips.

"Don't mind if I do" Bubbles slips off her panties and floats across the table. She lands perfectly straddled onto his lap and immediately gives him a passionate kiss. The two make out with each other; their tongues wrestling with one another, Brick pulls her closer and the two moan from the contact. They separate from each other, and bubbles giggles at Bricks dazed expression "too bad that we are always fighting…..." She slides herself down the frame of his body until she reaches the floor; she then winks at him from between his legs. She proceeds to unzip them and speaks to him seductively "when there are sooo many other things we could be doing". She gently releases his cock, which is dripping hard right now and uses the lollipop to rub the tip of it. She kisses it and suddenly without warning takes the entire 6 inch dick into her hot mouth.

"Oh shit" Brick breaths out; reacting to the sudden move, Bubbles tightens her lips around him and sucks hard on it, she then chuckles a bit sending the vibration through his cock; this causes Brick to cry out a little and grip his chair.

Bubbles pulls the length out of her mouth and slides her lips back down to the base again, she continues this motion over and over again. Brick throws his head back and moans' loudly bucking a little as Bubbles bobs her head up and down on his throbbing cock. She then pulls the length out of her mouth and giggles "tea time", she licks Bricks ball sacs and takes them into her mouth. She grips his cock firmly and works his hard shaft with her hand while sucking on his balls. The red headed ruff could not believe what was happening right now, the chair he is sitting in splinters under his grip which tighten more and more. His mind was a complete blank as his body convulses and he cums in her hair. Bubbles quickly pulls away and makes a face at the gross substance in her hair. She looks up at him and tilts her head a bit confused. She notices the color in his hair and eyes faded a little and that he was breathing harshly.

The blonde raises up a little and touches his chest, his heartbeat was pumping hard and fast as if he was one point away from getting a heart attack "are you ok? Bubbles says suddenly concerned. Brick's arms suddenly shoot out and he grabs her by her arms. He throws her onto her back on the floor and gets on top of her. He kisses her fully and passionately crushing their lips and bodies together, Bubbles gets overtaken by the kiss and wraps her legs around his waist. She raises herself up a little just enough to take off her shirt and unhooked her bra. She then pulls off his shirt and takes off his hat for him, she bites down on his neck suddenly leaving behind a hickey. All Brick could feel or even care about were the fingers through his hair; his owns hands unbuckling his pants and the overwhelming presence of this lustful blonde harpy beneath him. His body moves on its own as he pushes her to lay flat on her back and rips off her skirt, he then kicks off his pants and caresses her breasts. He sucks and nibbles on them causing her to fidget and moan a little. While he plays with her boobs; his fingers trail down to her vaginal hole and he inserts a finger deep inside. Bubbles cries out in shock; feeling his digit inside of her and bites her bottom lip. Brick pushes his finger deeper inside of her and massages her clit with his thumb; he then inserts another finger and stretches out her vaginal wall.

Bubbles couldn't take it anymore "Ah…s...Stop…need you", Brick complies with her and pulls his fingers out. He pushes his hard throbbing cock inside of her slowly, until it reached the base and slowly pulls out. Bubbles moans even louder; thankful that they are all alone in the library, she raises her hips to meet his thrusts. He works up a good pace and pumps himself into her, their movements soon go from slow and steady to fast and desperate. Brick rolls his hips with every thrust sending shock waves of pleasure to shoot through Bubbles body, the blonde cries out with each thrust and arches her back. She meets his thrusts enthusiastically, pushing against him "AH...AH…..OH GOD….B…BRICK…YEEEEEEESSS!"

Brick thrusts into to her one more time and the two cum together; their orgasms causing them to scream out simultaneously as the last lightning shock of pleasure wrecks both of their bodies. As Brick came, the color from his hair and eyes fade until they are almost gray. He hunches over, panting and sweating; he could feel his body grow weak and tired. He could barely keep himself upright and allows himself to fall to the floor next to Bubbles; his cock sliding out of her causing her to gasp. He knew he was still alive, that part he was sure of, however his body felt like it was being tied down by 2 ton weights. He turned his head just enough to see Bubbles gaze at him in utter shock "w…what did…you do to me?" he said in a hoarse and tired voice.

Bubbles is just as confused as he is "I'm not sure", she said, then beams a smile at him and gets up "but thank you, I had a wonderful time". She puts on her clothes and searches for her sweater and panties, after looking for a small amount of time; she finds them and turns back to Brick "now it's off to jail with you". She picks him up and slings him over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes; she was surprised at how much energy she had from their sexual moment. She was also surprised by how light Brick was, he was teetering in and out of consciousness as Bubbles zooms like a rocket through the large gaping hole Brick made earlier. Bubbles looks at her watch seeing that it is now 1:00am and sped over the City of Townsville towards the jailhouse at the other side of the town. She lands in front of the building and gingerly skips inside to deliver her drained and unconscious parcel.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: long time no see everybody, there was a fire in my apartment building recently so I haven't been able to get to my computer. Anyway I am doing what little I can do off the computer at my workplace or the library. Now; back to business, I have noticed that I did not include a description of the girls and the boys. My bad, I have a tendency to only include a description if I have a specific way that I want them to look like that is outside the traditional look people are use to from the original series. Well all three girls are slim, average build except for Buttercup. You know my green girl is always going to be ripped, she has the signature short black hair, small boobs, tight butt and six pack abs. Blossom no longer has the bow on her head but her hair is still in the same signature style. She is very slim and graceful looking thanks to the yoga classes she has been taking. Her boobs are average and perky which compliments her delicate figure and perfect heart shaped butt. Bubbles is always going to be the most shapely member of the group, slim in the waist, large double D-cup boobs and plump of shapely butt. The boys basically have sexy underwear model bodies, I love the lean slim toned bodies, not too muscular and at the same time not too weak and flimsy. Now that's taken care of on with the story, its Blossoms turn to get down.

Chapter 3

Blossom couldn't sleep that entire night, her mind was overflowing with thoughts of Bubbles and her "special mission". She was so worried for her enthusiastic sister, was she ok? Will she come back home tonight? Is she dead or laying in a ditch somewhere? Blossom turns onto her side; if she knew she was going to worry this much she would have never suggested such a crazy idea. She stops her worrisome thoughts when she suddenly hears someone coming in through the front door downstairs. The light sound of someone making their way upstairs while humming to herself put Blossom at ease. It was Bubbles making her way into her bedroom and from the sounds of it, she seems happy and tired. Blossom lays on her back on the bed and grins a little "the mission was a success", she whispers to herself. She could finally get some much needed rest; the redhead fluffs her pillow and allows herself to drift asleep.

**The Next Morning**

The Blossom and Buttercup had woken up early despite the fact that it was the weekend and they were off from school. They showered and were fully dressed in their everyday wear and sat at the kitchen table while Professor Utonium was happily whistling while he cooked pancakes and bacon, the two powerpuffs loved Saturday morning breakfast. The day was always bright and sunny and the sounds of the neighbors walking about outside cheerfully greeting each other were always an extreme comfort to the Utonium household. The professor playfully flips the pancakes with his spatula and the girl's chuckles, he always tried to do stunts and little flip tricks with the pancakes but it would always mess up on him in the end. Just as he flips a pancake in the air a sudden blur of blue snatches it before it hits the ceiling. The professor quirks an eyebrow and looks over at Bubbles who is floating close to the ceiling still wearing her pajama's with little bunny rabbits on them. The professor took in his daughter's appearance and picks up a big plate of bacon from off the counter top "there's something different about you this morning, is everything alright?" He places the plate in the middle of the kitchen table for the girls to share, then goes back to the counter for the pancakes.

Bubbles takes a bite out of the pancake she just caught and smiles at the professor "I feel terrific, hmmm today is just a beautiful day, the sky is beautiful, this kitchen is beautiful, this pancake is delicious, I want extra bacon and syrup on mine, I'm hungrier than a mother". She hurriedly floats down and snatches the professor up in a hug that nearly made him choke "GOOD MORNING OLD MAN, I totally forgot to say that when I came downstairs". Blossom and Buttercup look at each other briefly then they watched their sister move around like the energizer bunny.

The professor could feel himself blacking out slightly "B….Bubbles a little too tight sweetie".

"Oops" Bubbles says letting go of him "I'm sorry", she then goes to sit down next to Blossom.

The Professor breaths a bit before addressing her again "well…..I'm glad you are having such a good morning, but if I didn't know any better, I'd say that you've gotten stronger and faster".

"Maaaaybe" Bubbles said playfully, she then takes eight strips of bacon and presses them on to the pancake she had nabbed earlier. She wraps the bacon in the pancake and drizzles syrup all over it "All I know is that I am feeling awesome today Professor.

The Professor smiles happily, besides his daughters sudden appetite and energy, she seemed relatively fine "that's very good to hear".

Buttercup rolls her eyes as the oblivious Professor returns to cooking breakfast, Blossom inspects Bubbles behavior. Bubbles takes a bite out of her pancake burrito and smiles back at blossom; her face dripping with syrup. She then gives the red head a wink and licks her pancake burrito suggestively as if she was ready to give it a blow job. Blossom blushes furiously and looks away wondering what has gotten into her little sister, suddenly her whole face turns red when she remembers exactly **what** got into her little sister. The rest of the morning went by without a problem; the Professor went to his lab to work on yet another experiment while the girls offered to do the breakfast dishes.

Blossom picks up a plate and rubs it down thoroughly with a soapy sponge "I take it last night went really well"; Bubbles simply giggled and took the plate from her to rinse it out in the sink.

Buttercup was clearing stuff off the table "can't you tell leader girl? My question is did he hurt you?"

Bubbles looks over at her and smiled, she appreciated their concern regardless of the fact that it is unfounded "no, but….ooooooh I soooo wanted him to". She chuckles and holds a plate to her chest while floating in and out of dream land "oh yeah Brick, hurt me…..I've been a bad little girl". She swoons and floats around the kitchen giggling.

"Bubbles" Blossom said staring at her in shock "behave yourself, your acting weird".

"I can't help it" Bubbles says doing little miniature twirls in the air close to the ceiling "I can feel his power surging through every part of my body, it's like we're still having sex, it's….it's…INCREDIBLE" she wraps her arms around herself as she talks "he was so nasty and passionate and sensual, ooooh I felt like a construction site, he just kept on drilling my shit like crazy. Niagara Falls had nothing on my pussy, I was so fucking soaked".

Blossom quickly floats up and covers Bubbles mouth with her hand "quiet, the Professor is right downstairs, are you crazy?" All three girls stand perfectly still in case the Professor might come out, then blossom separates from the blonde "ok girls, bedroom meeting, now". All three head for the stairs and up to Blossom's room; while there they all took a seat on her bed. Blossom looks over at Bubbles and frowns a little "ok, anything to report to us? Besides the fact that you obviously enjoyed it".

Bubbles nods a little excitedly "well, I discovered that we can drain the boys of their power and energy through sex. It's a lot like psychic vampires only without the creepy stares. The coloring of his hair and eyes were drained, he really didn't look too good when it was all over". She laughs to herself for a bit thinking about what she did to him "you should have seen it, I practically broke his dick off, there was no way he could even think to handle all of this. What a chump". She suddenly jumps onto blossoms bed and nearly pushes Buttercup off of it.

"Hey" Buttercup says "I was sitting there".

"Well" Bubbles says sticking a tongue out "now you're on the floor".

Buttercup frowns at her and floats over to Blossom "I guess this means that she also inhabits a piece of Bricks personality. Does it wear off or do I have to eventually punch her in the face?"

"It's too soon to tell" Blossom says looking at Bubbles "Interesting, I think I see it now".

Buttercup tilts her head a bit "see what?"

"Well" Blossom continues "when we first kissed them, we took away their momentum as fighters by grossing them out with the threat of the cooties which caused them to explode. When we met them a second time, we took away their dignity by cooing and cuddling them, while whispering sweet little baby phrases at them which caused them to shrink into almost nothing. So in that retrospect I guess it only makes sense that having sex with them will take something important from them also. I'm just surprised that it would be their energy force".

Buttercup snickers" I'm not, trust me", She chuckles even more seeing Blossom roll her eyes at her.

Blossom then sighs and looks over at Buttercup "sooooo, which one of us goes next?" They both look at one another slightly nervous.

Buttercup breaks the awkward silence "how about we play "rock, paper, scissors?"

"Fine" Blossom said inching closer to her sister, as they play their game Bubbles plops onto her side on the bed and watches them. It was best two out of three and Blossom lost, she curses a bit under her breath as Buttercup laughs in her direction. She glares at Buttercup and sighs "I guess that means I'm next, But I've got Butch".

"Whatever" Buttercup said smiling wickedly "that just leaves boomer with me". She stares off into nowhere for a moment in thought "maybe this will be fun after all. I get to make him my bitch".

Bubbles look over at her and smile "he might actually like that. First one of you to pussy out gets a kick to the head".

Buttercup smiles at her wickedly "yeah right, you're talking to the wrong damn person. I'll crack the whip on boomers lily white ass".

"Hello?" Blossom says "remember we are not supposed to have fun with this, it's a mission to defeat the Rowdy Ruff Boys, understand?"

"Uh yeah sure" Buttercup says thinking about all the naughty things she will do to Boomer "whatever you say".

"Alright" Blossom said getting up from her bed "meeting adjourned, I will report to you two when my mission is over".

Bubbles also gets up and walks over to the door followed by Buttercup "ok, GI Jane", both her and Buttercup chuckle as they leave the room.

Blossom lays down on her bed and thinks to herself what she should do next, she glances over at the clock next to her vanity realizing it is 10:00am. She sighs and rolls onto her back and stares at the ceiling, she really wasn't ready to face him. She would have gathered up a little more courage if Buttercup had gone first; she talks to herself in the usual way she always did "I guess I can go find him later tonight". As she thinks about this, her thoughts wandered over to the fantasy she had that resulted in her "moment of madness" as she called it. Before her mind took her to a place she didn't want to go; she decides to preoccupy it with a little exercise. The red head teen goes over to her closet to get her gym clothes out; she eyes it with a smile remembering the day she first bought it. She takes off her pants and picks up her pink and black spandex shorts and puts them on, they were skin tight, and it was like she wasn't wearing anything at all. She then takes off her shirt and slips on her hot pink sports bra, she goes over to a full size mirror against the wall on the other side of the room. She instantly frowns; she had gorgeous, full perfectly sized breasts; however this tight outfit made her feels like she was gaining weight. She quickly dismisses this thought and picks up her water bottle from the vanity. She then flies out the window; on her way to the gym.

**Townsville Fitness Club**

Blossom lands in front of the gym, the building looked like a warehouse from the outside, but on the inside it was really a fitness spa/ weight training facility. She walks through the glass doors of the building and is immediately bombarded by loud chanting coming from the other end of the room next to her Yoga classroom. There was a group of men surrounding someone who was bench pressing a very large amount of weights. Blossom's heart skips a beat as she walks closer to the crowd and peaks through them, all she needed was glimpse of dark green before she ducked into the classroom and hugs herself. "ohmygod,ohmygod,ohmygod,ohmygod, He's here, what's he doing here? I can't do this, I'm not ready", she chanted to herself in utter and complete nervousness and fear. She hyperventilates a bit and she presses her back against the wall. She decides to make a quick run for it and turns to the entrance way only to come face to face with the object of her desire.

Butch glares at Blossom taking only a brief moment to look at her outfit "what the fuck are you doing here? You following me red?"

Blossom was completely distracted by his rock hard body, her eyes trailed down to his cock _"my god, it's like a third leg". _She shakes her head and concentrates on his eyes trying to keep her knees from buckling "I….I'm here for the yoga class; you know do some stretching and all of that. I'm not here for a fight or anything".

"Like you'd win" Butch said "I wouldn't waste my time on a weakling like you". He turns from her and goes over to the closest machine near them "when you see Buttercup, let her know I'm ready for a rematch".

Blossom tries to squash the swell of jealousy rising within her; all of her unsure thoughts and fears vanish. He was ignoring her and she was insulted by it "_you know, I think I can do this after all. Let my mission begin"._ A new swell of confidence took over her being as she swayed across the room to where Butch was. His back was turned to her as he sat on a work bench lifting over 1000 pounds worth of weights. She made sure to stand a good distance behind him so that he can watch her reflection in the wall mirror in front of him. She bends over causing her tight shorts to ride up into her ass; she wraps her arms around her legs and does a count of ten to herself.

Butch ignores her _"why the hell is she doing that here anyway?" _ He does a few more lifts before making the mistake of glancing at the mirror again. Blossom manages to lift her entire leg a little past her head and Butch nearly drops the weights he was working with. Her body was amazing, her tone lean stomach, creamy clean skin, perky breasts and the hottest ass he had ever seen.

Blossom leans back wards and loops her arms behind her "hmmm….ahh..Yeah, that feels soooo good". She stands up right and loops her arms above her head stretching again "ahhh, wow hmmm", her voice was dripping with sexuality. She gets down on the padded floor and went on all fours; she then bends over sticking her butt in the air. She stretches there, and then brings her legs up to the back of her head; she bends over again. She bends backwards and leans against her hands; she throws her head back and moves her hips up. Her spine cracks a little and she cries out in surprise over the sound; however she sound as though she had just cum.

The sound of a heavy dumbbell dropping to the floor caught her attention and she looks over at Butch. The green eyed male sat there staring at her with a lustful look in his eyes, however her gaze fell on the raging hard on he was sporting through his gym pants. Butch throws a glare her way and blushes even more "fine, you got my attention, now what?"

Blossom gets up and sways her hips towards him, she then sits on his lap; pressing her boobs against his chest and gives him a full passionate kiss. She separates from the shocked male and whispers in his ear "I'm so hot and sweaty; I think its time for a shower. Care to join me?" she floats out of his arms and away from him "I assure you, it just may be the perfect way to use up all of that pent up energy". She saunters away being sure to wiggle her ass a little beckoning him to follow. She walks into the ladies locker room and notices that it is empty, this suited her just fine, very few people come to the gym this early on a weekend, at least until 1pm. She also knew that Butch would have no problem following her to the ladies locker room, not with the promise of sex in the air. In a hurry, she goes over to the shower room and pulls a towel off one of the racks there; she then strips off all of her clothing. While wrapping the towel around her body; she can hear footsteps coming inside the locker room. She turns on the shower and soaks her head underneath; her normally long hair seemed longer as it trailed down to the crack of her butt. She closes her eyes and allows the water to cascade over her; she revels in the spray when suddenly a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist. She can feel his lips on her neck, his body pressed against her back, his cock grazing her buttocks and her senses reeling from this passionate moment. He turns her around by the waist and she looks deep into his dark green eyes, her fantasies were coming true. Butch sinks down on his knees and kisses her vagina, darting his tongue out caressing her clit. Blossom bites her bottom lip and whimpers, Butch's tongue swirls around the walls of her vagina forcing her to cry out and arch her back. Pleasure shoots through her body as she holds onto his head with her hands, wrapping both legs around his head.

Butch grins and slowly raises himself up to stand; lifting Blossom up with him, sliding her up the wall. He sticks his tongue inside of her vaginal hole and gyrates it in and out of her fucking her with his tongue. Blossom cries out and arches her back, her hands fly up above her head grasping the wall and ceiling behind them. Her mouth hangs open and she tilts her head back as he hits her spot repeatedly "AH..AH..SO GOOD, NGH…AH". He was bringing her to a climax causing her to panic and try to move his head away. He growls and pumps his tongue in and out of her faster bringing her to new heights of pleasure she had never experienced before. This was way better than her fantasies, her orgasm rushes throughout her body like a tidal wave causing her to scream out. Butch doesn't wait for her to calm down and takes his tongue out of her; he then slowly slides his tongue up the expanse of her body as he lowers her to the ground to stand.

Blossom pants and reality is nonexistent to her at the moment, until Butch grabs the back of her head and pulls her in for another rough but passionate kiss. Afterwards Blossom registers just enough to lock eyes with Butch "w…what?" Without warning Butch penetrates her with his large cock, Blossom screams out, more of shock then any kind of pain.

Butch smiles pressing her to the wall "didn't think we were done did you?" He pulls out of her then thrusts himself back in forcefully. Blossom felt a slight twinge of pain which was quickly followed by more intense pleasure. This time around Blossom didn't hold back her screaming, the water from the shower soaked them both from head to toe. After a moment of constant thrusting, another orgasm starts to make its way through blossoms body, but just as she is about to explode again, Butch pulls out and turns her around. He enters her buttocks and thrusts himself through there while using his right hand to caresses her clit. Blossom dug her fingernails into the tiled wall shattering them with her iron grip "FOR…..THE….LOVE….OF…..GOD…AHHHH". She raises one leg up and rests her knee against the wall; with each thrust she was slammed deeper and deeper into the wall.

The wall cracks and crumbles before them as they ride towards their ultimate completion. Butch grabs Blossoms right leg, pulls out of her butt and slams back into her vagina. He turns them both around and rests his back against the wall thrusting upward into her. His left hand holds her leg up and his right one fondles her breasts. Blossom could not hold back anymore, she collides backwards against him and tilts her head back against his shoulder letting out an ear piercing scream "B…BUTCH…..OH…GOD….AHHHHHHHHH". Her screams shatter the glass framework of every door and window in that shower room. She orgasms and squirts everywhere listening to Butch also cum inside of her. As the two stand there panting and wheezing against the wall, Blossom can feel Butch let go of her leg and she was able to stand on her two feet.

To her surprise she was still able to stand despite the fact that Butch was leaning heavily against her back. Suddenly Blossoms eyes widened as she realized what she had just done, here she was in the ladies shower room, with Butches dick in her vagina… and it was awesome. She slowly moved forward and smiled "that was quite a workout wasn't it?" She got no response from the other male "Butch?" Slowly Butch slides to the side of her back causing Blossom to be concerned "Butch? What's wrong?" She straightens a bit more causing Butch to slide right out of her and fall lifelessly to the floor, Blossom's look of concern quickly turns to one of panic "BUTCH!" She kneels down and puts her hand on his arm shaking him a little; she then shuts off the shower head. She slaps him a couple of times on his wet face and shakes him, she then notices that all the color has been drained from his body and hair. Her heart nearly stops, she wanted to immobilize him not kill him. She quickly puts her ear to his chest praying that he was still alive. To her relief he was "thank goodness", she hugs him to her chest then get up.

At first Blossom thought she was losing her mind, he couldn't possibly be this light, she then realized that it wasn't Butch that got lighter; it was herself that became stronger. She smiles and carries him over to the ladies locker room, to her surprise there were a few women there gawking at her in utter shock having heard her previous activities loud and clear. Normally Blossom would have been mortified but at that moment she found herself annoyed "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU BITCHES LOOKING AT?" Their shock mirrors her own and they scatter in different directions to avoid her wrath. Blossom quickly tries to remedy the outburst "I'm sorry, really, I'm not like this at all, i…it's that time of the month". She looks at them guiltily as they run out the door, with this she sighs and rests Butch on a bench "but I'm really not like this". With a sad look on her face she tries not to think about the thought of never being able to show her face at the gym again and goes to her locker to grab a towel. As she dries herself she thinks about nothing more than getting her clothes on, dropping butch off at Townsville prison and forgetting this day ever happened.

Meanwhile later that evening

"HELLO?" Boomer walks through the secret lair that he and his brothers were staying. He hasn't seen Brick since last night and now Butch was missing too "where is everybody?" he decides to investigate and fly's out the living room window in search of his brothers.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: Hey all, as of right now I have no computer what so ever, Since the fire at my apartment 2 months ago I have not been able to get back inside to grab my computer. So I am doing these chapters in whatever computer or laptop I can get my hands on, like at the library or my school. So this has put a major hindrance on me getting these chapters out. I've decided to make them longer, like ten or more pages, to make up for it. Hope you guys are still with me, ON TO CHAPTER 4.

Chapter 4

Boomer fly's through the city scanning the area looking for his wayward brothers. He suddenly spots something below him and stops in mid air to look down directly at it. His eyes widen as he sees Blossom flying below him with what looks like Butch draped over her shoulder "what the hell?!". Boomer lands on a nearby building and crouches down low so that she doesn't notice him. Blossom heads over to the Townsville police station and floats inside, after a couple of minutes she emerges back outside without her previous victim. She flies away in a hurried fashion as if she doesn't want anyone to notice she was there. Boomer comes out of hiding and fly's over to the prison. He tries to peer inside a prison window and sees fuzzy lumpkins instead playing his banjo "damn, wrong cell…fuck it". He punches a hole through the wall and floats past a now very startled and enraged fuzzy. He simply punches the pink beast in the face , knocking him out. He then looks trough the bars leading into the cell next to fuzzy's and gasps as he"Brick, Butch!" Butch is laying unconscious on the floor and Brick struggles to open his eyes even for a minute. Boomer goes over to Brick and kneels down next to him raising him to sit up "Brick speak to me, what happened?"

Brick slowly opens his eyes in slits and looks over at Boomer "B…Boomer is ….is that you?"

"Yeah" Boomer says "what happened to you guys?"

Brick's voice comes out raspy and weak "don't let them fool you, it's a trap…..t….they….energy….drained…sex….."

"What?" Boomer said confused "what are you talking about? I'm not having sex with them".

"Idiot" Brick said gripping boomers shirt weakly "don…..don't have….sex…with them. Power…..drained…." Brick could not stay conscious anymore and passes out again.

Boomer shakes him a bit "wake up, why would I have sex with them? Why would that drain our powers?" It was no use, he couldn't wake his brother, he lays Brick back down on the floor and sighs "shit". He flies out of the hole he created and into the air, he is the only one left now. So he decides to go into hiding until this whole thing is over and his brothers will hopefully be back to normal. He knew the perfect place to hide out at.

Meanwhile

Blossom gets home and storms through the door, for some reason she felt like having something fattening and loaded with carbs. She opens the fridge and grabs everything she can get her hands on, left over pizza, pasta, meatloaf. She collects them all in her arms and grabs a six pack of beer out of the bottom shelf of the fridge "cool beer". She lays everything on the table and starts popping random food items in the microwave.

Bubbles hears the commotion from upstairs and comes down to check on it "oh hey blossom".

"What up bitch?" Blossom says "god I'm fucking hungry, we got any slim jims?"

"Uh no" Bubbles says, she looks at Blossom; watching her pull food out of the microwave and stuff her face. She realizes that this is how she must have been acting this morning; she sits at the table where blossom is and smiles at her "so the mission went well".

Blossom smiles back "yep, oh I feel like bench pressing this house, it's insane. I'm totally carbo loading right now".

"Since when?" Bubbles said a bit confused, she sits down across from her and picks up a bottle of beer. She opens it her teeth and spits the cap out on the floor "you're usually self conscious about what you eat". She guzzles the beer down like a pro-alcoholic and slams it down on the table; sighing with satisfaction.

Blossom smiles at her "yeah but I just don't feel like eating like a fucking bird today". She sandwiches a slice of meatloaf between two slices of pepperoni pizza and chomps on it "where's Buttercup? Isn't it her turn?"

"Yeah, she's totally going to rape Boomer" Bubbles laughs and Blossom joins in on the laughter. Bubbles then shouts at the hallway leading to the staircase "HEY BUTTERCUP, GET DOWN HERE".

"YEAH" Blossom says chuckling "GET DOWN HERE B-CUP", the two laugh hysterically at the small boob reference as Buttercup makes her way down the stairs.

The first thing that the green eyed puff noticed was the fact that the entire table was full of random dishes that were either cooked a couple of days ago or ordered. She quirks an eyebrow and walks into the kitchen "ok, what's going on here? This isn't funny".

Blossom swallows down the huge mound of food she was chomping on and looks over at her "what's it to you bitch?"

Buttercup grinds her teeth and walks over to Blossom "ok call me bitch one more time and you'll be eating your fucking teeth". She looks at the both of her sisters and gets a bit serious "I don't think I like what this is doing to you two".

"Look Buttercup" Blossom said "there's nothing wrong with what we are doing. Nobody likes the Rowdyruff Boys, they're mean, crude, bastards who terrorized everybody they even came across".

Bubbles nods happily "yeah, consider it this way; we are doing the general public a great service by immobilizing them. Besides this is only temporary, they'll recover from it and we'll feel normal again".

Buttercup thinks a bit to himself "well, if you think it's strictly temporary then I guess I could take a crack at this".

"You did say you were going to make Boomer your bitch" Bubbles said giggling.

Buttercup grinned at the possibilities of having Boomer totally submissive to her "well yeah I did, hell why not, you guys sold me. As long as he'll be ok afterwards I'll it a shot". She looks at her watch and smiles "I'll scout him out, see you chicks later". She is about to walk out when she stops herself "oh I almost forgot". She zooms down to the professor's lab and comes back up with a syringe filled with black liquid, Antidote X. She looks back at her sisters who both quirk an eyebrow at her "what? In case he resists me". Without further explanation she then walks towards the door and leaves, taking off into the air and heading towards Townsville.

After a few minutes, Blossom turns to Bubbles and tilts her head a bit "are the boys really going to be ok?"

"Fuck should I know?" Bubbles says wiping the grease from her mouth with the sleeve of her shirt, "I only told her that to shut her up, you know how stubborn she can be". She tips her chair back and props her feet up on the table, she then sticks her hand in the waist of her pants.

Blossom chuckles "fucking awesome, the power, the freedom, the supreme ability to not give a shit about anyone or anything, it's so liberating, I LOVE IT". She stretches a bit and sighs in content "you think we can get more?"

"Why not?" Bubbles shrugs "we might have to wait for them to recover though. I mean heaven forbid that we should actually suck them dry, they'll die if we do that". The two girls stop for a moment, looking at one another. The room was quiet for a while until they both started laughing hysterically.

Blossom holds her sides in uncontrollable laughter "for a minute there I thought you were serious". She contains herself and looks at Bubbles wickedly "who gives a shit if they die, as long as we get what we want. Besides it's like you said, we'll be doing Townsville a favor, right?"

Bubbles nods "right", her eyes glowed red as proof that Bricks powers had completely taken over her better judgment "they're our own personal juice boxes".

"Yeah" Blossom chuckles, her eyes glowing green.

Later that night at "Knuckle Crackers, fetish bar".

Boomer sits at the bar contemplating the best that he can over the situation with his brothers earlier. _"Since when the hell did they become succubus witches? That shit is crazy", _he thinks to himself while taking another shot of whiskey to the head. He turns around in his bar stool and smiles at the floor show going on in front of him. On the main stage tonight there was a couple on a plain looking bed. The male was on top of the female and the two were making out with one another, then the male reaches a hand underneath one of the pillows on the bed and pulls out a strap on dildo. He gets off his female companion and gives her to strap on, she smiles kissing him one last time before putting the strap on herself, securing it around her waist. Boomer could see where this was going, his mind fought against it and he was about to officially declare this the gayest moment he's ever witnessed. However as he looks on, he finds himself unable to look away; he stares at the woman using the dildo to fuck her boyfriend. His eyes widened as he thought of something he never even contemplated before, is it still considered gay if he took it in the ass from a girl? He leans back against the bar watching the couple intensely.

Out of the far corner of the bar another familiar figure enters, yet Boomer is too engulfed in the erotica on stage. Buttercup walks further into the room but stops in her tracks when she sees the scene on stage "what the fuck?" She puts her hand to her mouth and blushes furiously at the scene in front of her. She then looks around the room and sees how focused everyone there was, some were staring with blank faces, some were talking amongst each other as if there was nothing there at all and other couples in the room were having private jerk off sessions with one another in their seats. She looks at them with mild disgust "what's wrong with these people?" She scans the room trying to avoid looking at the two on stage, she then gazes upon her target and smiles, "got ya". She has been looking all over for him for the past hour, making sure to hit all the nasty seedy hot spots along the way. She knew that it was only a matter of time before she caught him in one. This place was a shit hole and yet Boomer was known for the infamous rumor that he actually had a room dedicated to him. Like a lioness stalking her prey, she quietly inches towards the area where he is. Slowly moving closer and closer to her target, who is at the moment wiping some drool off his chin that he didn't even realize was there.

Boomer stares mesmerized by the way the woman pulled out of her boyfriend's ass and allowed him to roll on his back. Boomers eyes widen as she spread the male's legs wide and reinserts herself in the ass again, his mouth hung open in shock "oh shit, she's really letting him have it". He suddenly feels a hand on his own growing erection and glares at the guy sitting next to him about to punch him in the face. By the time he realizes it was not the other guy he feels something small and sharp pressing against his neck. He gasps and was about to move when the hold on his erection tightens a bit, he blushes furiously praying that this isn't the gay bartender stationed behind him.

"Don't move" Buttercup says smirking behind him, She slowly snakes her hand inside of his pants and fondles him. She licks his earlobe "one shot of antidote X and you'll be completely at my mercy".

Boomer suppresses a moan wondering, why the hell this was such a turn on "why are you doing this? You don't even like me".

Now it was Buttercup who blushes a bit and grins "come with me, veeeerrryy slowly".

"And what if I don't wan…."Boomer's eyes widen as Buttercup tightens her grip on the syringe "ok, ok I'm going". She takes her hand off of his cock allowing him to slide off his stool and Buttercup leads him to the back room area, also known as the fantasy quarters. Throughout the narrow corridor of the hall way Buttercup notices the inside of each room. One couple was soaked in what looked like paint and were rubbing it all over each other bodies. Another lesbian couple was dressed like furry rabbits fucking each other silly with dildos and another room had a man dressed up like a baby in diapers and sitting in a huge sized crib and sucking on a pacifier.

Buttercup wonder why the hell they even had a place like this in Townsville, She looks ahead of her and notices another room all the way down the hall. There was a gold plated sign on the front that read the "Boom, Boom Room". Buttercup chuckles dragging Boomer with her towards the room. She kicks him into the room and glances at him mischievously while locking the door behind her "well looks like we are finally alone".

Boomer glares back at her defiantly "I'm not letting you drain me Buttercup".

"You don't have a choice" Buttercup takes a quick glance around the room and blushes for the hundredth time that night. She makes a face at what she was seeing "what the fuck?" The room was dimly lit and had a somewhat metalic look to it. There was a metal table standing upright in the center of the room with metal latches on the sides where the hands go and at the ends where the feet go. The walls of the room were decorated with various sex toys and torture devices like whips, chains, nipple clips and….a blowtorch? "Seriously boomer, you need a fucking therapist".

While she was distracted by the décor of the room, Boomer eyes the syringe in her hand and zooms at her lunging for it "Got ya". He grabs her and slams her against the wall and tries to wrestle the syringe from her. The two fight against one another and both collide onto the floor rolling around in a never ending struggle for dominance.

Buttercup ends up on top of Boomer whose hand was now clutching her's, she then tries to force the syringe towards Boomer's neck. Buttercup grins, she never thought she would get this much of a fight out of Boomer of all people; she was actually getting turned on by this "Just one prick, my dear meat head and your all mine". Boomer struggles to push the syringe away from himself, squeezing Buttercups hand in the process. Suddenly the two hear a crack and look at each other, the syringe breaks in Buttercups hand, cutting her and soaking it with antidote x. She pulls away and cries out in pain, holding her hand "Dammit". She grabs him by the shirt and flings him against something hard and metal.

Boomers body collides with the metal table then he hears a clicking sound, Boomer's eyes closed as a mixture of pain and slight pleasure hit his senses. As Buttercup shakes the glass of the shattered syringe out of her hand, she then wiped the blood onto her pants and glares back at him. Boomer slowly opens his eyes and realizes that he can't move, he suddenly remembers what the clicking noise was from "Oh shit". He also realizes that the metal object he was slammed against was the metal table that he had custom made for whenever he came over for his special play with the other dominatrix's at the club.

Buttercup looks over at Boomer and bursts into a fit of laughter at what she sees "Nice work trapping yourself for me stupid". Buttercup sighs and strolls over to her victim and sticks her hand underneath his shirt. She revels in the way Boomer's face tints and he turns his head from her "you're enjoying this aren't you, you disgusting freak". She grabs his pants buckle and rips it off of him "let's see what we're working with here", she takes off the rest of his pants and underwear. She practically drools at the sight of his now throbbing member "not bad at all". She turns to the wall of sex toys and searches through them "not much to choose from"; she leans her back against the wall and thinks for a moment. Suddenly the entire wall opens up like the double doors of an elevator revealing an entire dungeon of sexual torture devices and extreme vibrators. She looks back at Boomer "I'm starting to like you more and more by the minute".

Boomer doesn't know whether to be incredibly excited or incredibly scared "w….what are you going to do?"

Buttercup walks through the dungeon and her eyes caught sight of something very interesting, a 12 inch mechanical dildo. She takes the dildo off the wall "I've noticed how interested you were in that little performance that couple did out there on stage". She finds a switch on the base of the dildo and flicks it on "And I know what you must be thinking, how hot would it be to get ass fucked by your girlfriend". The smile on her face widens maniacally, the dildo vibrates, and pivots like a jackhammer on a cement sidewalk "well wonder no more". She turns to him with the

offensive sex toy.

Boomer flips out a little "GET AWAY FROM ME!" He squirms and fidgets a little as Buttercup draws in closer to him "you're not putting that in me, you fucking bitch".

Buttercup laughs maniacally, this was even more fun then she thought it would be. It also brought out a dark part of her that she never even knew was there "or so you think". She rubs it against his cock and eyes him with delight as he tries to shrink away from it "well since you're being so resistant and since I don't get off on raping someone, let's make a little wager". She hits the tip of it against Boomers cheek, she was very tempted to make him suck it "there's this thing call a double orgasm, I've never had one but I hear it's pretty intense. It's when you come twice …"

"I know what a fucking double orgasm is, I'm not **that** stupid" Boomer says agitatedly.

"Then I guess that means you understand how to give one" Buttercup takes off her shirt and unbuckles her own pants "if you could give me one during foreplay, then I will use this baby on myself while we fuck. However if you don't give me one then this is going straight up your ass and I will pound the living shit out of you".

Boomer grimaced as Buttercup takes off her pants and panties "uh… how the hell am I supposed to do that with my arms and legs…." His sentence is interrupted by the shift in movement coming from behind him. Suddenly the whole table shifts backwards laying him flat on his back, another movement proceeds at the end of the table. He looks downward the best he can and sees Buttercup slinking up towards him completely naked, he instantly gets hard "B….Buttercup….listen, I don't want to be sucked…"

Buttercup smiles and likes his stomach "too bad, you're about to be", she slides down to his fully hard cock. She wraps her mouth over his cock and closes tightly around it; she slides her mouth all the way down to the base. She then slides it all the way back up swirling her tongue around him the entire way. Boomer tries his best to suppress the moan that threatened to erupt from his throat. He can't help it though as Buttercup laps at his ball sac and he arches his back groaning. Buttercup bobs her head up and down his cock digging her nails into the soft spots of his hips. She breaks the skin leaving scratches along the side of his leg; he gasps and hisses from the sudden jolt of hot pain coursing from the spots she had left behind. He squirms and pants from both the pain and the pleasure of the moment.

Boomer moans even louder as Buttercup picks up the pace with her intense blowjob. He could feel his own orgasm fast approaching. Being trapped, the hissing pain of the scratches, the aching of his limbs in the restraints and the complete loss of control under Buttercup, it was all becoming too much for him. With one last groan his climax hits him in rapid waves, he cums inside her mouth crying out her name "AHHH, BUTTERCUP… AGH". Buttercup sucks on him one last time and spits his cum right in his face. Boomer curses out in sudden annoyance as the combination of cum and saliva stream down his cheek and off his face " WHAT THE FUCK! THAT'S DISGUSTING".

Buttercup slaps him in the face hard "you'll take whatever I give you and like it bitch". She digs her nails into the cuts she had inflicted on him earlier causing him to shudder and gasps "now how about we put that pretty little mouth of yours to good use". She crawls up to his face and spreads her legs sitting on his face, "you better make it good". Boomer struggles a little and mumbles sending a slight vibration through Buttercups vagina. With a miserable grunt he succumbs to her, his erection starting to hurt. His tongue lashes out and flicks her clitoris hard causing her to gasp. His tongue slides from the top of the clit to the bottom, he then massages there. He moves his tongue slowly up and down and hums; this causes Buttercup to moan and grind against his mouth. His tongue enters into the hole of her vagina and penetrates her inner wall. He swirls his tongue around in circles and fucks her by jabbing in and out of her. Buttercup kneels over and grips his hair moaning loudly "god…oh…ah...You little bastard…ngh…"

Boomer continues to fuck her with his tongue humming along the way intensifying the experience. Buttercup cries out as shots of pleasure invades her body, she bends backwards and pants as her orgasm builds within her. Boomer moves his head up into her vagina over and over again forcing his tongue deeper inside of her. Buttercup cries out even louder and throws her head back; Boomer closes his mouth around her vagina and sucks roughly sending her over the edge.

Buttercup screams, her climax wrecks through her body the first time. Second's later Boomer presses his tongue directly on her clit, Buttercup becomes shocked as yet another orgasm jolts through her body. Buttercup pants for a few more minutes before removing herself from him "Bravo, my little slave". Boomer stares back at her with half lidded eyes reflecting the passion that he was now feeling, at this point he could care less what she did, as long as he could get off on it.

Buttercup smiles a bit "I guess you have succeeded in making me cum twice, so I guess you deserve a reward". She slides down the frame of his body and straddles his waist; she then kisses him fully on the lips tasting herself on his tongue. She pulls away giving his lips one last lick ,she then picks up the dildo from earlier from where she had left it on the side of Boomers head. She lowers herself on his cock which was standing up straight; it easily slips inside of her thanks to her own ejaculation. She then grins and brings the dildo around to her perfect little ass, penetrating herself with it "well I did promise didn't I?" It filled her all the way in, when it was well seated inside of her she turns it on. The jack hammering motion of the mehancial toy catches her off guard and she screams out in shock "sh….shit". While the toy pounds her, she enthusiastically raised her body upward before slamming herself down again on Boomers cock. She rolls her hips, reveling in the sensations flowing through her body; she gets into the motion of riding him, grinding against him. Buttercup cries out as she literally takes it from both ends, her front and the back. Boomer begins to push upward wanting more and more of her body, his passion heightened as he watches her bend backwards and rest her hands on his legs picking up the pace. They ride one another faster and faster, to the point that Boomer is actually bucking his hips roughly upward and Buttercup bouncing up and down on his cock, wave upon wave of pleasure shoots through the both of them.

Boomer slams his hips upwards one last time "b….butter…..ahhhh…..AHHHHHHHHHHH", his climax assaults his senses and he cums hard inside of her, emptying himself inside of her waiting vagina.

Buttercup's climax comes directly after him "AHHHHHHH…..FUCK YEAH!" Pleasure surged through her at full force and her world disappeared for those few precious minutes. She quickly pulls the dildo out of herself and after a moment becomes lost in her own world. She opened her eyes slowly and finally looks over at Boomer "wow, not bad, for an idiot". She then notices something very wrong, Boomer layed there lifeless with his eyes closed. Buttercup leans in close to him and gives his face a pat gently "hey Boomer, Boomer?" She starts to feel the color drain from her face and decides to shake him "Boomer….wake up…..OH MY GOD!" She pulls herself off of him feeling an unusual amount of gravity weighing her body down, she ignores it in favor of the panic she was feeling inside her heart. She speedily moves around the table the blond was on and feels around for any kind of button in the back. She squints in the dimly lit room trying to find a way to release him "come on dammit, where is it? SHIT…GOT IT". To her delight she finds a button and presses it, releasing the latches around Boomers wrists and ankles. The blonde male falls limply forward and buttercup rushes to catch him. When he falls into her arms, she grimaced at the weight of his body against hers "geez… I thought I was supposed to be stronger", her train of thought was interrupted by a groan from the lifeless body in her arms "BOOMER".

The blonde weakly raised his hand to touch her gently on her face "buttercup…..I….."

"Boomer" Buttercup instantly regretted everything she had done, what kind of monster was she turning into "I'm sorry, I'm sorry". She hugs him close to her, this wasn't her and this was far from the Powerpuff way, she couldn't believe she had almost killed Boomer.

Boomer slowly wraps his arms around her and like a flash of lightening swooped her off of her feet . In one swift motion he throws her against the table causing the latches to close around her wrists and feet "you're not sorry at all, you were loving every minute of it".

The whole moment moved by so fast she didn't even have time to scream, in a blink of an eye she found herself trapped on the very same table boomer was in a mere minute ago "WHAT THE HELL?!" She panics once again trying to struggle out of the restraints "but …..I..I thought". It then hits her and she looks over at the broken syringe of antidote x on the floor "the glass shards, that stuff must have seeped into the cuts on my hand".

Boomer blinks for a moment and follows her gaze towards the broken syringe, he then flashes a confident grin hoping she will fall for it "uh….yeah…that's right bitch….I sooooo totally meant for that to happen".

Buttercup recovers from her shock for a split second and glares at him "you had no idea that was going to happen did you?"

"S…shut up, that's not the point" Boomer says glaring back at her, he then paces around the table with a serious look on his face "Now that I have you trapped, I have a few questions for you Buttercup, IF THAT'S YOUR REAL NAME".

Buttercup rolls her eyes "of course it is you moron".

"Really, could have fooled me" Boomer says stopping in front of her "are you sure you are not a harpy or a siren from the depths of hell or…or….."

"NO" Buttercup yells, struggling within the restraints "look just let me go ok, I'm….."

"Then what's the deal" Boomer interrupts her "we've fought but you girls have never actually tried to kill us…well except that time when you kissed us, but that wasn't intentional".

"I wasn't trying to kill you" Buttercup says extremely annoyed "I was just trying to immobilize you and take away your power".

"You could have done that with Antidote X" Boomer says eyeing her suspiciously.

"Yeah" Buttercup says "but we wouldn't be able to catch you off your guard, now would we?"

Boomer frowns, he knew what she was up to the moment she stepped into the bar, so it wasn't like he was disappointed by what she said. Still that didn't stop him from being pissed about it "So….what are you guys now? The villains?"

"Yeah right" Buttercup says glaring at him "we're not evil like you bastards".

Boomer quirks an eyebrow at her "hmmm, really? You pretended to be extremely attracted to me in an attempt to have sex with me just so you can suck away my life force which might possibly reduce me to a lifeless husk of my former self". He then looks at her with mild disgust "sounds pretty damn evil to me".

Buttercup could only blink at him, she really didn't have a comeback for that. All that came to mind was… "geez I thought you were supposed to be stupid".

Boomer turned from her and picked up his pants off the floor and puts it on "well…I wised up". There was a touch of sadness in his voice and he walks over to the door "I'm going to go save my brothers before you bitches turn us all to dust".

"W…w...wait a minute" Buttercup says "you're not going to just leave me here are you?"She paniced and struggles some more against the restraints holding her in place "Boomer wait a second….HEY!"

Boomer ignored her for the moment all the way until he gripped the doorknob, he stopped himself but didn't turn around "you know since we're being honest here, I might as well just come out with it. I…..I was actually starting to fall in love with you, but now you can go fuck yourself". With that he leaves Buttercup in the dark lighted room still strapped to the table.

Later at Townsville prison

A police officer patrols the hallway filled with rows of prison cells housing some of their worst criminals. His day started out pretty normal, coffee and donuts in the morning during briefing, street patrol during lunch and at this moment evening patrol of the cells. Everything seemed normal and average except for one key thing….well make that 2, the prisons new inmates who at the moment were not acting in their usual attitudes. The two remaining rowdyruffs had been unconscious for about 5 hours, but when they woke up they were quiet, patient, polite and corporative, they were freaking the hell out of every single guard there. The boys even waited for the guards to cover up the hole in the ceiling from where Boomer had come to see them the first time.

"E….excuse me"

The police officer on patrol stopped in his tracks and looked over at one of the cells, to his shock that timid voice came from Butch. The raven haired Rowdyruff stares at him with a mixture of fear and concern "uh….yeah?"

"Um….I was wondering" Butch says timidly "how long are we supposed to be here and well…..why exactly are we here?"

The officer quirks his eyebrow "you're kidding right?" He looks at Butch for a moment but notices that butch is completely serious, this agitates him "look, I don't know what kind of sick game you're playing but I ain't falling for it" he walks away from the cell and continues onward down the hall.

Butch follows him with his eyes and sighs "gosh, I wonder what we did to end up in here". He looks over at Brick who sits on the bed hugging his legs to his chest in deep worry.

Brick looks out the cell window "I just don't understand why we're here; I was in the library with Bubbles…uh…doing stuff". He blushes thinking about the kind of "stuff" he and Bubbles were doing "next thing I know I'm here".

Butch leans against the bars of the cell also blushing "I was also doing … "Stuff" at the gym with Blossom and well I guess the same story". Butch then gives his brother a saddened look "I think the girls tried to kill us".

Brick gives him a shocked look "why would they do that?"He then thinks very carefully to himself for a moment. As his memories slowly come back to him he then remembers something "I was very tired and couldn't stay awake after the…."stuff" that we did".

"Well now that you mention it" Butch says "I do remember feeling the exact same way when I was with Blossom". He then leans against the bars "all we can do is wait this out, I'm sure that they will realize their mistake and….." He is immediately interrupted by the sound of an explosion coming from a wall at the far end of the cell; Brick is immediately flung to the floor beside Butch. The two brothers look over at the newly made hole in the wall and see Boomer walking through.

Boomer walks towards them with a serious look "great, you guys are awake. I don't have to carry ya"

"You" Butch says calmly, a bit in shock.

Boomer frowns "what?"

Butch helps Brick up "you, the proper way to end that sentence is "carry you". Rescuing us does not mean you have to use bad grammer".

Brick stands on his own two feet and frowns at Boomer "you know the officers here worked really hard to cover the first hole you made in our cell. You shouldn't have made another one that just gives them more work to do and they have it tough enough as it is".

"You guys are fucking kidding me right?" Boomer says agitated instantly. He then notices the slow way they were moving and becomes concerned "what's wrong with you guys?"

Brick shrugged "the powerpuff's drained us apparently".

"We need to wait for a fair trial, I'm sure they'll realize that we aren't the criminals here" Butch sighs and then looks over at Boomer seriously.

Boomer rolls his eyes "Fair trial? Did you guys hit your damn heads somewhere?" He then stops himself remembering his experience with Buttercup "shit, you guys really were drained of your powers".

Butch blinks at him while Brick goes over to his bed "so I guess they took our bad guy personalities too".

Brick sits Indian style on his bed watching the two for a moment "that means we can't fly huh?"

Butch nods "I think we should notify the guards and…."

"Fuck that shit" Boomer says angrily, he then grabs the both of them by their arms and floats upward "we're heading back to the hide out until we can figure out how to get you guys back to normal". He flies off wobbly with his brothers in tow.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"FUCKING DAMMIT"

Bubbles cursed as she and Blossom discover the jail cell where Butch and Brick use to be. It was morning and they both woke up starving, however they realized that they weren't hungry for any food. They were running low on energy and needed a recharge. Ignoring the professor's Good Morning they sped off to the jail cell only to find it completely empty. Bubbles growls in frustration "where are they?"

Blossom groans and floats up next to her, she notices the huge holes in the wall and puts two and two together "shit, it looks like they were saved".

"By who?" Bubbles asked looking around the room.

"Shit, Buttercup must have screwed up" Blossom says agitated even more "Boomer must have gotten away and saved them". The two suddenly hear foot steps down the hall coming towards them and stay quiet.

3 Police officers ran up to the cell in distress, one of them who was the night guard looks at the two girls in relief "oh, Powerpuff girls, thanks goodness you're here, there was a jail break last night and…."

Blossom sneers at him"yeah no shit, we can fucking see that".

"oh" the police officer said taken back by her attitude, he looks back at the other cops in confusion before casting his gaze downward "uh…..s…sorry for letting them get away…..I….."

Bubbles glares at them "your damn right you're sorry, sorriest bunch of incompetent bastards I've ever seen". She turns from the stunned cops and looks over at Blossom "come on, we need to find them".

"WHERE?" Blossom screamed out angrily losing her patience "we have no idea where the fuck they're at, you fucking genius".

"I DON'T KNOW YOU STUPID BITCH" Bubbles screams back, "shit, whatever, let's just search the city". She zooms off and Blossom follows leaving the police to wonder if those were really the innocent, kind hearted girls they knew and loved.

Meanwhile at "Knuckle Crackers, fetish bar"

A woman dressed in leather and high heeled boots walks through the now empty bar. She had forgotten something in one of the fetish rooms. She walks down the hall to one of the rooms when she suddenly hears someone's voice in the room at the end of the hall. At first it was a mumble, then after a moment the mumbling became a bit louder. The woman looks in the general direction of the sound confused, she then decides to investigate. She walks up to where the door to the Boom Boom Room was and opens it; she sees what's inside and stands at the door way stunned.

Buttercup slowly opens her eyes sensing that someone was watching her "w…who are you?"

"Bartender" The woman says suddenly grinning at her; she notices that Buttercup is not wearing any pants or underwear and that she is also shackled to the table "names Gazelle". She circles around the table and stops in front of the raven haired super heroine "but they call me "The Tongue", would you like to know why?" she said eyeing the powerpuffs vaginal area.

Buttercup glares at her "I don't give a shit what they call you; just get me out of here".

Gazelle puts her hand underneath Buttercups chin and looks into her eyes "what's in it for me cutie pie?" She slides her hand down the expanse of Buttercups body "we won't be officially open until 5 pm this evening, how about a little fun?"

Buttercup glares daggers at her but then feels a finger going inside the walls of her vagina and panics "S...STOP, get away from me".

"Oh don't you worry honey" Gazelle says penetrating her with her finger and reveling in the gasp that came from her. She then puts her hand on Buttercups breast and kisses her neck "I'll let you out of there after we're done, trust me".

As Gazelle pushes the table down forcing her onto her back and kneels down before her to plant a kiss on her "Lips", Buttercup cringes a little and growls in frustration "when I get my hands on Boomer, I'm Gonna…ahhhh". Her body involuntarily arches a little as a sudden spark of pleasure shoots through her. Truth be told she was straight, so she absolutely hated the fact that this was feeling good "GAH…..FUCK, JUST GET IT OVER WITH". She has no other choice but to resign to her very first lesbian experience "damn you boomer, you're going to pay for this".

5 Minutes later

Boomer sighs and flops onto the couch of his living room at their lair; he was agitated, to his left Butch was vacuuming the rug on the floor, to his right Brick was sitting in a recliner chair knitting what looks like a sweater. Boomer sends a glare directly at him "what the fuck are you doing?"

Brick smiles at him politely "nothing really, it just looked like it was getting a bit chilly out yesterday. I thought you could use a sweater".

Boomer grabs the sweater away from him and gets up; he ignores the sounds of a protest coming from Brick and sets his laser eyes on it setting the whole thing up in flames "I don't need a fucking sweater, what I need is for you two to snap out of it already".

Butch finishes his chore and looks at him concerned "maybe we should go visit the Professor".

"For what?" Boomer asked throwing the now burning sweater into the sink.

"Well" Butch says setting the Vacuum aside against a nearby wall "think about it, whatever is going on with the girls wouldn't their creator know something about it. Maybe they came to him to find a way to defeat us and he made something for them".

Brick looks at the burning sweater sadly and joins in on the conversation trying not to let them see his hurt expression "He's got a point there, maybe this is the result of some kind a serum or elixir that he made for them, you know, to give them the upper hand over us".

Boomer thinks for a moment, but then he got a headache and plopped back down on the couch. This was the first time in his life that he has ever had to think this much, he hated it. He growls in frustration and turns to his side "shit do we really have to ask old man Utonium for help?"

Butch sits next to him on the couch "that seems to be your only option right now".

Boomer gets up and decides to head for the basement of their hideout "or maybe Mojo's got something we can use, just don't go anywhere before I get back".

"Where are we going to go?" Butch says quirking an eyebrow, he watches Boomer disappear into the basement. The room was quiet for a while, A bit too quiet, it left Butch a bit unnerved "uh…Brick?"

The male redhead was over by the kitchen sink by now holding up the burnt sweater to access the damage "yeah?"

Butch frowns and looks out the window of the living room "ever get the feeling like something really messed up is about to happen?"

Brick throws the sweater in the waste basket and comes out to the living room "what makes you say that?" he then stops and hears something in the distance, he looks out the window also and his eyes widen "I … I think we should run". The two quickly back away from what looks like two random objects heading towards the open window. They both dash into the basement and close the door shut behind them leaning against it as if to barricade it from the oncoming threat.

Boomer notices them from his spot at the bottom of the stairs and glares at them "hey what the hell? I told you two to stay…" he was instantly interrupted by the sound of an explosion coming from outside. The blond freaks out a little "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?"

"BOYS…..ARE YOU IN THERE?" Came a female voice from outside the basement door.

All three Rowdyruffs stare at the door in deep concern; Butch shakes his head a bit at the other two and whispers "shhhh, they might hear….." A fist bursts through the door near the side Butch's head and all three boys screamed "DOWNSTAIRS NOW". The three males run downstairs and Boomer goes to grab something in the far end of the room. By this time the entire door is broken into and Blossom and Bubbles float through.

Blossom chuckles as she calmly walks down the stairs "hello my little pop tarts". She steadily walks towards the boys dressed in a pink tight mid-drift shirt and tight black jeans "I have been looking everywhere for you Butch".

Bubbles was dressed in a white tank top and white pants "I missed you so much Brick baby".

Butch backs up a bit and bumps into Brick who backs into an old work table; both wondering where Boomer ran off to. The raven haired male tries his best to be brave "get away from us, you leeches".

Blossom smiles at him seductively "you're beginning to hurt my feelings Butch".

Brick hides a little behind Butch "how did you even find us?"

Bubbles laughs a little and twirls one of her pigtails with her finger "oh come on, it's not that hard, especially with these new powers we got from you, tracking you was easy". She then gets serious and takes off her top revealing that she is not wearing a bra. Her large boobs wiggle a bit as she moves "god I'm so hot for you right now Bricky".

Blossom also takes off her top and smiles at Butch "All I can think about is your cock deep inside of me".

"W…wait a minute" Butch says stuttering "Blossom this is hardly the time for that".

"There's something seriously wrong with you two" Brick says keeping his distance "can't you see that?"

"We're not doing this with you again" Butch said sternly "you almost killed us the last time, this time you might actually succeed". Both Blossom and Bubbles suddenly eye them dangerously and they look ready to pounce.

"You know Bubbles" Blossom said giving the boys a dark look.

"Yeah Blossom" Bubbles says also eyeing them like they were her latest meal.

Blossom slowly corners the two males "I don't remember giving these drones a choice", in a blink of an eye she rushes forward and pins Butch against a wall and presses herself against him "hmmm, don't hold out on me baby, I need my fix". Butch makes a strangled noise trying to weakly fend her off by trying to push her away.

Brick gasps and tries to rush to his rescue when Bubbles suddenly zooms in front of him and presses her finger against his chest, this catapults him to the floor on his back. He panics as Bubbles straddles him "STOP…..G…GET OFF ME".

Bubbles holds him down by his wrists "god you're so hot when you're scared". Suddenly a huge light beam blasts her completely off of him and right through a wall.

Blossom gasps and raises up from Butch "what the….."

The same beam bombards her knocking her clear off of her raven haired victim, launching her through the same wall next to the hole Bubble went through. Boomer comes out from his hiding place while holding a huge ray gun practically the same size as himself "NO MEANS NO, ASSHOLES". He then looks at his two bewildered brothers on the floor "on your feet, we're blowing this joint". He pulls another device from his pocket which looks like a large red button. Butch and Brick get up and stand next to boomer, the blonde then presses the button and it starts to glow "teleportation button, that was easy".

"FUCKING JERKS" Blossom screams at them Rowdyruffs as the bright glow envelope them, she zooms at them, ready to wreak havoc and Bubbles follows her. In that instant the rowdyruffs disappear being teleported into an unknown location.

Blossom stops in her tracks and Bubbles runs right into her and teeters backwards. Blossom growls in anger "ARRRRGGHH, FUCK…..WE HAD THEM".

Bubbles stomps her foot on the floor creating a crater "WHERE THE HELL DID THEY GO?"

"SEARCH THE PLACE" Blossom screams starting to get desperate "they couldn't have gotten far; they have to be hiding somewhere". Without thinking the two crazed irrational women start tearing the house apart, breaking down walls, shooting laser beams at any spot they don't feel like breaking through and zooming into any area they can. Blossom practically foams at the mouth in rage "where the hell is Buttercup anyway, she should be helping us".

Meanwhile back at the Boom Boom room

"AHHH, OH GOD, AHHH" Buttercup cries out in pleasure as Gazelle grinds her vagina hard against her own. Gazelle had released the clasps on her feet and was now on the table scissoring her vigorously, Buttercup felt hot, sweaty and extremely shocked by each and every sensation she was feeling "OH….OOOOOH….AH, WHY….DOES…..THIS…FEEL…SOOOOO…GOOD?" Like an approaching tidal wave, her orgasm was about to take over "S…..STOP…..GOD…NO…..I'M…GOING…TO….AH…."

Gazelle panted and grinds harder against her "MMMMM, YEAH, CUM FOR ME BITCH…..COME ON….CUM FOR ME…AHHH YEAH".

Buttercup arches her back, the world around her meant nothing, she didn't even care that she is supposed to be straight, all she wanted was to cum, right here right now. Her orgasm washes over her body like an electrical current "OH….GOD…FUUUUUUUUUUCKKKKKKKK!"

Back to the Rowdyruffs lair

Bubbles floats ahead of Blossom and takes out another wall, she then stops and thinks to herself "you're right, I haven't seen Buttercup all morning…..ugh whatever, she's probably in a ditch somewhere, lets keep looking".

"WAIT" Blossom says stopping yet again.

"For what" Bubbles says agitated.

Blossom turns to her and Bubbles takes a step back for a moment, Blossom looks at her with blood shot crazed eyes as she asked her question "do you think that the boys are the only ones that we can draw energy from through sex?"

Bubbles started to shake for a bit like a crack addict looking for their next fix "I don't fucking know…..I….I…. guess….m…maybe". She undoes her pigtails speedily and scratches her head messing it up and making her look even crazier then she already was "Why?"

Blossom smiles wickedly "Then we've had an untapped power source all along, or at least it will be something to hold us over till we find the boys".

Bubbles instantly realizes what Blossom is implying and her eyes widen "Y...You don't mean, are you serious? The Professor?"

"We're losing power, Bubbles" Blossom says "we're getting weaker by the second, we need more, and I don't give two shits how we get it". She looks over at Bubbles determined "you in?"

Bubbles frowns "yeah, but first we need to get dressed, he'll suspect something if he sees us like this". They make their way back to the basement to find their shirts and clean themselves up.

Back at the Boom, Boom Room

Buttercup sighs and lays there completely agitated "so apparently, I can't suck out an ordinary person's power during sex".

Gazelle sits between her legs and frowns a bit at her "are you kidding me chick? You could actually do that all along and didn't warn me? Bitch". She drapes herself over Buttercups body and smiles down at her "just for that, how about we go for round two". She slides down the green eyed girl's body until her head was positioned over her pussy. Before she could even flick her tongue out Buttercup tightly clamps her legs over Gazelles head and turns her bottom half to the side taking Gazelle with her "WHAT THE FUCK?!" Gazelle struggles to try and get out of the hold but can feel her neck straining and about to dislocate, if she pulls away anymore then she will decapitate herself.

Buttercup glares at her "now listen up and listen well, GET ME OFF THIS FUCKING TABLE OR I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL RIP YOUR FUCKING HEAD OFF".

"Oh please" Gazelle says trying not to sound frightened "you're a super hero; you don't have the guts to…." She gasped and moved upward as Buttercup moves her head with her legs, she could hear her neck popping a bit "ACK…. Shit…wait, wait, wait I….I thought you were enjoying what we just did".

"Doesn't matter" Buttercup says angrily "you came in here, saw me strapped to a metal table with no pants on and instead of helping me out like any normal sane person would, you decide to play **pussy** **bumper cars** with my lower half. I don't care how good it felt, I didn't ask for it to happen, I didn't want it to happen and it was a completely unwanted violation of my personal space. So in my book this constitutes as rape which means I have every right to snap your neck in two".

"WAIT…..OK" Gazelle says panicking "ok I'll let you go", she reaches her arm underneath the table to find the button. After a few minutes of feeling around she finally finds it and presses it releasing the latches holding Buttercups hands. Buttercup let's go of her and suddenly kicks her in the face launching her backwards onto the floor. Gazelle cries out in pain while holding her nose "w…..why?"

"Come on" Buttercup says getting off the table and finding her pants on the floor "did you really think you were getting out of this unscathed?" she puts on her pants and walks toward the door. It crossed her mind to give Gazelle another kick but she figured that with her strength the first one did more then enough damage. She grabs her shoes off the floor and walks out the door, looking forward to making her way home.

The Utonium home

The Professor sits in front of his computer in his downstairs lab and clicks away at the keys on his keyboard. His brow frowns a bit in deep concentration, there's a specific formula he has been trying to perfect for the last couple of days. He then smiles and rushes over to the lab table and takes out a beaker, he pours various chemicals into it and places the now full beaker over a Benson burner. The yellow liquid turns jet black after a moment of boiling over the burner. The professors observes this and takes out a dropper full of red liquid, he slowly drips about 2 drops of the liquid inside of the beaker and waits anxiously "come on, come to daddy". The liquid boils for a while then suddenly turns blue, the professor jumps from his chair and shouts in excitement "ERUEKA!" He rushes upstairs and slams open the door to the living room "GIRLS, GIRLS I'VE DONE IT, I'VE….."He realizes that nobody is home and sighs "they're not home, what else is new". Ever since the girls turned into teenagers they have barely been able to spend any time with him. He missed the days when they were five year old spritely little girls who were always excited over seeing his latest invention. The professor sighs and leans against the door frame "ah those were the days, wish they were here to see….."

"See what?"

The professor nearly jumps out of his skin after a voice comes from behind him "WAHHHH, wait….b..Bubbles?"

The blonde teen leans against the wall to the side of the door and smiles at him in a way that he can't really identify at the moment. Bubbles looks at him up and down for a moment before speaking calmly "what have you been up to, Daddy?"

"Daddy?" The professor couldn't quite put his finger on it, but something was very off about the way she just said that. He decides to ignore it for now and eases away from her a bit "Well….I…"

"Whatcha doing papa?" Blossom appears on his other side silently.

The professor backs up through the basement door near the descending stairs careful not to fall down them "Papa? S..since when did you ever…."

Bubbles approaches him slowly "did you have something to show us?"

"Oh…um right" The professor says, he hastily rushes down the stairs "um..are you two alright? You both seem a bit, strange today and where's Buttercup?"

"Well" Blossom says floating down towards him "we don't really know where she is".

Bubbles floats up behind her "she'll turn up later".

"Oh…well if you're sure about that" The professor says keeping his distance from them, for some reason he was beginning to feel very uncomfortable around them. He looks over at his experiment trying to ignore their probing eyes "well, I have noticed that lately a lot of your arch nemesis and villains have been attacking you with machinery and techniques that deplete your life force as well as your powers. So I've decided to create an elixir to help you replenish you energy without having to come home for a Chemical X shot. I've already built a few dispensers for you girls to wear on you while you're out saving the WOAH….." He was interrupted by a pair of large breasts pressed against his back; he immediately jolts away from Bubbles who simply smiles at him "Bubbles".

"Sorry, I'm just so excited about your little experiment" Bubbles says.

Blossom bats her eyes at him "we both are".

The professor forgets his discomfort again and gets excited "you are? That's wonderful, check this out". He turns to the desk to his right and opens a drawer, he then pulled out a small watch with a large red button on it "you see, I plan to put a small amount of the elixir into a small compartment in the watch. When you press this red button a small sprits of the elixir will spray out, just spray the elixir into your mouth and viola, instant rejuvenation without the hassle of having to come home for a shot". He turns to them showing them the watch and the area that is supposed to spray off in their mouths "so what do you girls think?" he waits for their answer but it doesn't come. He looks at them for a moment seeing them looking at the watch with a look of utter boredom and disinterest. He then sighs and gives them a sad look "you don't like it do you?"

"It's not that" Blossom says, she floats over to him and goes behind him, she then wraps an arm around his shoulder from behind and whispers in his ear "it's just that, we have found another way to replenish our energy".

The professor separates himself from her but ends up running into Bubbles who wraps her arms around his waist. He instantly pulls away from her and backs up against his work table "w…what are you two talking about? What other way is there to replenish your energy?" The girls look at each other and smile wickedly, they then look at the professor and approach him menacingly. The professor's eyes widen as they descend on him "girls? What are you doing? GIRLS…."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Mojo Jojo's liar is empty, its owner had been put in jail for life after an evil plan went horribly wrong and an innocent girl was murdered. Now everything inside of it was collecting dust and cobwebs, being completely abandoned. Suddenly a large flash of light emanates throughout the room and three brothers appear in the middle of the floor. Butch and Brick fall to their knees in exhaustion neither being able to talk after a while of sitting there allowing their surroundings to catch up with them. Boomer looks around and lays his ray gun down on the floor; he then looks at his brothers "everyone ok?"

Brick nods a bit "y...yeah, man that was close".

Butch finally stands up "tell me about it; that was crazy, I've never seen them like that before".

Boomer walks away from them towards Mojo's old work table "I think I get what's going on with them, they have your powers inside of them and your evil traits. They must be running low on fuel, so they are getting desperate for more".

"But it's only Blossom and Bubbles" Butch says also walking around "where Buttercup?"

Boomer blinks then suddenly remember "oh yeah, forgot about her, I shackled her to a metal table last night".

Bricks eyes widen as he gets up "you think she's ok?"

"Who cares" Boomer says "she tried to do the same thing to me as the rest of them did to you two" That last part sounded bitter, almost sad even though he didn't show it.

Butch looks over at the steel lab table and decided on something "if their powers are getting weaker, then logically speaking…" He tightens his grip on the corner of the table and it was instantly crushed under his grip "BINGO".

Brick grins hopefully "that means they should be returning back to normal also, that's if they don't try to consume anymore energy". He walks over to a set of gigantic double doors and presses a button on the wall next to them. The doors open up to a huge garage where Mojo kept all of his larger more dangerous weaponry "we should get something that will restrain them until they get back to normal".

Boomer follows him and so does Butch, the three brothers look at their options but Boomer comes up with a decision "ok, looks like we really will have to go find the Professor".

Brick walks in and starts grabbing the first gun he sees, he was starting the feel like his old self again "First lets gear up, the girls might try to intercept us by getting there first".

"Well alright" Boomer says fully smiling "let's do it boys".

Meanwhile

Never in his life has he ever experienced anything like this, he was tackled, lifted and flung onto his own bed. The professor was now presented with a serious problem, his own daughters were tying him down, he just couldn't understand what their intentions were "girls please, what is going on here, one of you just talk to me". Suddenly a large piece of tape was slapped onto his mouth to muffle his pleas, he struggled against the restraints holding him to the bed.

Bubbles rips open his shirt and both her and Blossom touch his chest, the gravity of the situation merely breezing through their minds. Bubbles ignores the professors looks and her eyes connect with Blossom "are we really going to do this?"

Blossom leans in and reaches down to his pants to unbutton it "we got this far, there's no turning back". She bites her bottom lip and sticks her hand in the professors pant to fondle him "I think this is going to be fun". She wraps her hand around his cock and begins to pump it eliciting a surprised muffled sound from the older man.

Bubbles straddles him sitting on his legs and giggles "look at him, he's like a scared rabbit", she lifts herself up to momentarily remove his pants "don't worry daddy, you'll be moaning in just a few minutes". They both wanted to do this in a hurry; there's been no telling when their powers will be depleted. She grinds herself against the older male's crotch. Blossom reaches downward and pushes her hand into his underwear; she wraps her hand around the Professors penis again. She strokes him gently as Bubbles moves on top of him.

Bubbles can feel the professors hard on through her pants and smiles "hey Blossom he's not gay after all, you owe me 10 bucks". She quickly slips out of her pants and panties and slowly impales herself on his cock. She penetrates herself over him all the way to the base and moans; she never would have guessed he was actually hung.

Blossom watches with extreme interest as Bubbles sits on the Professors cock. The professor struggles some more against his restraints and a few moans escape his throat. The redheaded puff suddenly frowns "damn, too bad Buttercup isn't…."

"OH MY GOD!" Both sisters look towards the door in time to see Buttercup standing there in shock "what the fuck are you doing?"

The both of them look at her like deer's in a head light, the professor cries out to her through his gag. Blossom then goes over to her smiling "we were just talking about you sweetie".

Buttercup heads over to the professor "you two are bat shit crazy; he's our dad for crying out loud". She grabs Bubbles arm and yanks her off of the professor "get off of him". She throws the blonde onto the floor and goes to take the gag off out of her father's mouth. Suddenly she feels a sharp pain at the back of her head; she is yanked back by Blossom who pulls her back by the hair. She then feels an arm wrapping around her waist and is pulled away from the Professor.

Blossom smiles and licks her neck "don't be such a prude, baby", she floats up and slams Buttercup onto the bed. She then twists one of her arms behind her back and presses herself against the raven haired woman's back.

Buttercup struggles and tries to head butt Blossom in the face but ends up missing when the redhead moves her head away from her for a moment "G…GET…OFF ME, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Bubbles chuckles "OMG, hot lesbo action, I'm so in".

Blossom flips Buttercup onto her back and sticks her hand inside of her panties feeling the inside lips of her vagina. Bubbles then comes around and hold Buttercup down by her shoulder blades, Blossom grins up at the blonde "hey, hey, hey, you can't ignore the professor".

"Oh don't worry, I haven't" Bubbles says tearing open Buttercups shirt revealing her boobs " no one said we can't share". She leans over and takes one of Buttercups nipples into her mouth suckling it and licking and fondling her breasts. Blossom travels down the expanse of the raven haired woman's body and inserts her tongue inside of her vaginal hole.

Buttercup cries out in shock and squirms uncontrollably from the intrusion and the fondling "AH, S…STOP, GET OFF". The tongue begins pump in and out of her hitting her inner walls, she cries out as pleasure invades her "AH….AH…OH…GODS, THAT'S SO FUCKING GOOD". She grips the sheets not realizing that Bubbles had already released her shoulders and by now fully had her head between her breast. Buttercup could not control herself, her hand shoots out and goes between Bubbles legs. She then fondles Bubbles rubbing her clitoris vigorously causing her to moan flinch against her fingers.

Bubbles gets more into it but then remembers the Professor "WAIT, WAIT". She pulls Buttercups fingers away from her vagina and smiles at blossom who was still tongue fucking the raven haired woman "I want to cum on daddy". She crawls playfully back over to the professor and straddles him again "miss me?" She noticed momentarily that the Professor was trying to untie himself while the girls were "distracted", "I guess not, don't worry I'll make you want me", she impales herself on top of him again and moves steadily on top of him.

Blossom takes her tongue out and smiles; she drapes herself onto of the now naked Buttercup and spreads her legs. She then grinds herself against the other girl's vagina; scissoring her. She grabs Buttercup's waist pulling her in more and rolling her hips harder against her. Buttercup cries out and bucks against her in an almost desperate attempt to reach a climax. While she is busy with her "sisterly bonding", Bubbles rides on top of the Professor like a show pony. The professor moans and groans as pleasure shoots through him, his body betraying his mind. He didn't want to enjoy this, he can't enjoy this, but he couldn't control anything that was happening to him right now. A scream to his left side drew his attention to buttercup again whose hips were now moving in time with Blossoms. Buttercup couldn't help herself, she sits up a little and reaches her arms up move to wrap around Blossoms neck and she holds her close. The two move together allowing themselves to get lost in the moment, Bubbles leans back on her legs and picks up the pace, rolling her hips each time. The professor moves his hips upward meeting her movements impulsively not being able to control his body.

Blossom grinds harder and harder against Buttercup towards their oncoming orgasm. She then moves hips away for a second and inserts her finger inside of the other woman all the way in and wiggles it using her thumb to press against her clit. This sets Buttercup off and she comes as a tidal wave of pleasure rushes through her, she arches her back and screams out allowing her climax to take over her senses. Bubbles looks over at them and suddenly can't take this anymore, she climaxes on top of the professor, also arching her back and crying out inaudibly. The professor could not resist his own urges and also cums inside of the blonde.

Bubbles pants for while before looking back at the Professor "what the fuck? Why aren't you passed out right now?" the professor looks back at him confused as well as ashamed.

Buttercup slowly looks over at him and fell limply against the bed again "doesn't work on humans….stupid bitch", she promptly passes out being zapped of all of her power.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

Both girls look over at the doorway to the bedroom and notice the rowdyruff boys standing there fully armed with ray guns and rifles. Boomer's eyes trailed over to Buttercup, and then he glares at them pissed "what did you do to her?"

Blossom rolls her eyes and gets off of the raven haired woman "I banged her brains out, what's it look like?"

Butch grimaced at them "that's disgusting".

Brick clutches his gun also looking at them with disgust "Bubbles, isn't that like your dad?"

Bubbles gets off of professor and glares at Brick "oh whatever, it's not like we're blood related. More importantly though…" she casually moves towards him "it only works on other people who have chemical X in their blood, you know, people like you".

Blossom smiles and also urges toward them "I could always use a little more". She launches herself at Butch who grabs her arm and shoots her directly in the face. She falls backwards and onto the floor, her face blackened by the blast causing her to cough. Bubbles fly's upward and comes down on Brick with a high kick. Brick jumps out of the way and avoids her kick, then he blasts her in the stomach throwing her over the bed to the other side of the room.

Brick looks over at Boomer "get the Professor out of here, we got this".

Boomer takes the duck tape off of the professor's mouth "you ok old man?"

"Oh god" The professor says with tears streaming from his eyes "what have I done to my little girl?"

"What?" Boomer said confused, he then goes to untie the other man from the bed. He kept an eye on the fight going on behind him making sure that the girls don't notice him.

"I've deflowered my sweet little Bubbles" The professor says "I'm a monster, A MONSTER".

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?" Boomer said outraged "you're tied to a bed and she forced herself on you. That's practically rape". He finishes untying his hands and moved to his feet.

"I KNOW, I KNOW" the professor said crying even louder, he covers his eyes with his arm "I raped her, my poor, poor baby".

"Oh for Christ sake" Boomer finishes untying his feet and lifts him off the bed to face him "snap out of it, we need to….."

"Kill me" The professor said "you have to kill me; it's the only way to keep her safe from the DEMONS INSIDE OF ME".

That was the last straw; Boomer slaps him in the face and glares at him "THIS ISN'T YOUR FAULT, YOU MORON. For some stupid reason they were able to figure out that they can defeat us through sex because it drains our energy. Somewhere down the line it turned from a plot to arrest us to a plan to kill us because they are addicted to our power. IS…. THERE….. A….CURE?"

The professor comes to his senses for a bit and looks around him for a moment. He notices his daughters for the first time in that moment. Their actions were careless, rough, and the way they were fighting was as if they were desperate to kill the other two males they were fighting. He chances a glance behind him and nearly freaks out noticing his third daughter "Buttercup?"

"Don't worry" Boomer says offering assurance "she's still alive, she is just passed out. They drained her, they also drained my brothers too, and I was able to get away before Buttercup could do anything". He gives the professor a serious look "look we don't have time, you can have your fucking freak out moment later, is there a cure, or some way to reverse whatever the hell is going on in their bodies?"

"Uh…um" The professor stutters before getting up "follow me", he tries to make his way to the door but Blossom zooms in front of them. Boomer launches forward and round house kicks her in the face throwing her out of the way and freaking the professor out for the 100th time that day "BLOSSOM!"

"SHE'S OK, JUST GO" Boomer shouts covering him from the back as he descends the stares. They make their way to the lab and rush inside.

"I should have known something like this would happen" The professor said locking the door behind him and joining Boomer "I had my suspicions from the very first time they kissed you".

"Wait" Boomer said "you knew this would happen?"

"I didn't know exactly for sure" The professor said going over to his computer "I suspected this would happen". He turns it on and types away at it accessing his files on the girls "I realized that your bodies continue to produce more Chemical X much in the same way you do with your blood cells. However since it's a radioactive substance it can be highly unpredictable and grows along with the hormones in the body. They also become dangerous and highly volatile; it must have combined with the growing amount of estrogen in their bodies".

"And what about the fact that they sucked us dry" Boomer asked watching the door on guard.

The professor activates the burners on his lab table and gets up from the computer "they were fine until they decided to have relations with you. Since sexual activity exerts a lot of energy that energy had to go somewhere. Since their bodies have the same chemical x as yours, the cells in your body mistaken them for you. In other words your life energy in response to the chemical x in the girl's bodies basically thought they were flowing back into you boys but instead were flowing into them. Since it is your brother's life energy it also has their personalities, which, no offense, was rotten to begin with, so the girls became corrupted by it". He pours some chemicals into a few test tubes and puts it on the carousel to be mixed. The professor sighs and coming to a realization "I am going to have to reduce the amount of Chemical X in their bodies" He turns to the cabinet in the back of the room and takes out a large vial of black liquid "I'm going to have to make an antidote x cocktail and inject them with it. It will kill some of the molecules that make up chemical x".

Boomer nods and turns his head to the professor "so after this, what happens? Is this going to be a problem everytime they have sex with us?"

The professor suddenly becomes angered "FIRST OF ALL, THERE WILL BE NO MORE SEX, SEX IS FORBIDDEN IN THIS HOUSE, and I WILL CREATE THREE CHASTITY BELTS FOR EACH OF THEM. I've already got the blueprints in my head, sex with you boys will never, EVER HAPPEN AGAIN, do we understand eachother? If you three even so much as breath on my daughters in a suggestive way, I will sneak into your lair in the middle of the night and douse you in antidote x while you sleep".

"Whoa" Boomer said shrinking away from him "calm down it's just a question".

"I'm serious Boomer" The professor said glaring at him "stay away from my daughter, I can make over 1000 types of chemicals using mathematics that can really fuck you up, I can make your little dicks fall off and melt into nothing but a chunky pool on the floor, DON'T…..FUCK…WITH…ME". His left eye twitches for a bit as he returns to his work "besides even if something like that were to happen, WHICH IT WON'T, there will be no more side effects. Both partners would be fine during and after intercourse, WHICH WON'T HAPPEN".

"ALRIGHT, I get it" Boomer says a bit warily of the obviously emotionally unstable older man. He turns from him and trains his eyes at the door which was being slammed hard at the moment "do yourself a favor professor; check yourself into therapy after this".

"I have him on speed dial" The professor said not turning from his work "this isn't my first emotional break down, trust me". He takes out an empty beaker and pours antidote x and the chemical he had in the test tube into it. Suddenly the door breaks apart and a body is thrown right through it, landing on the stairs right in front of Boomer.

The blonde male immediately recognizes that it was Brick, and goes to help him up "don't tell me you guys are losing?"

Brick groggily gets up and slowly stands up "Bubbles is unconscious but we're getting our asses handed to us by Blossom". Suddenly Butch comes tumbling down the stair case and falls right in front of the other two.

Butch quickly gets to his feet and tries to shoot at his assailant but his gun stops working "oh crap, HIT THE DECK, SHE'S COMING". He and Brick dash out of the way as Blossom zooms in, her anger mixed with the complete and total frustration of this entire situation had gotten to her. Her red hair was messy and burnt in certain areas, she had bruises and scars all over her face and body and clothing hung all over her body in torn rags.

Blossoms red eyes were wild and crazed as she glares at them "what the hell is wrong with you faggots?" she stomps closer to them; each step puts a fresh crater in the floor beneath her. This causes them to step back "for straight guys you're trying awfully hard to avoid having sex with us. You're just sacrificing your life energy, WHAT'S THE BIG FUCKING DEAL?!"

Boomer trains his gun on her "anytime now Professor".

Butch tries to talk some sense into her "damn girl, look at yourself, you look like a crack addict. This isn't you at all and it's our fault isn't it?"

"Dude" Brick said quirking an eyebrow at him "what are you talking about? We didn't do anything to deserve being sucked dry".

"Just shut up for a minute" Butch said "probably by tomorrow we're going to return back to our normal dick head selves and I'm never going to want to admit what I'm about to admit to now".

Boomer powers up his gun which seems to be keeping blossom from attacking them "shit, your not going to mush out right now are you?" He hears more movement from behind him and knows that the professor is almost ready with the serum; he keeps quiet allowing Butch to take the lead as the distraction.

Butch stays where he is and fights the urge to approach her " our actions are what started this all, we were running wild all over the city, reeking havoc, committing one insane crime after another and on your birthday we basically went beat the mess out of you. So you decided to put a stop to our antics, I get it. I get the fact that if we weren't such total jerks to you to begin with none of this would have happened and you wouldn't have had to take such measures to defeat us. We've learned our lesson, it's over now". He smiles a little and looks at her tenderly "while we're here, I think I should let you know Blossom, the reason why we target you and treat you so harshly is mainly because….well….we actually like you. All three of us like all three of you, and we had no idea of how to express that until just now". He looks over at Brick for reassurance and the red head nods; Butch then looks over at Blossom whose expression softened to that of disbelief and awe "personally Blossom, I'm in love with you".

"Y…you love me?" Blossom said her anger completely forgotten.

"It was never just about the sex, babe" Butch said "there's so much more to you then that. Before all of this crazy, succubus bullshit, you were levelheaded, kind, and strong, not to mention smart. I had absolutely no idea how to relate to you, because I was the complete opposite, so I went against you. Now I'm here for you, come back to us babe, come back to me".

Blossom stares at him as tears welled up in her eyes at his heartwarming confession. She steps forward lightly and reaches a hand out to touch his cheek "oh…Butch…I…I'm so sorry, I must look like such a psychopath to you right now. I just….I just want you to know also that I lo…"

"NOW" Boomer shouts and pushes Brick and Butch out of the way, the professor quickly comes up from behind them with a dart gun and shoots a dart directly into Blossom's neck. The red heads body stiffens and falls instantly to the ground, Butch is by her side in a heartbeat.

The green eyed male lifts her into a sitting position gently "Professor, what did you just….."

"Not to worry" The professor said in a more calmed voice then he had earlier "it's a serum, this will fix them back up in no time".

Brick grins in relief "well that's good to hear".

"Yeah" Boomer said relaxing a little "hey, you two will be back to normal tomorrow too". Both Brick and Butch frown a bit sadly at that thought.

Brick looks over at the Professor "Can I give the next shot to Bubbles? I'd like for her to see me one last time like this. You know, before I go back to being a douchebag".

The professor kindly smiles at him, he figured that he might as well since he plans to ban the girls from sexual activity for half of their lives "sure thing Brick, come with me". He walks towards the stairs and the other two boys follow him giving Butch and Blossom some alone time.

Blossom weakly opens her eyes and glances over at butch "Butch…..I'm…so tired".

"I know baby" Butch said smiling back at her "must be a side affect of the serum, you'll be ok by tomorrow".

"But we won't be ok, will we?" Blossom said, she touches his cheek and smiles "you're going to go back to your old self aren't you?"

Butch looks at her sadly "yeah, I guess we'll be enemies again from then on".

Blossom presses herself against his chest "I don't want to be your enemy anymore, I love you", her eyes begin to tear up.

"Hey, hey, hey" Butch wipes a tear from her eyes "I love you too" He leans down and kisses her passionately for a few moments. When they separate he presses his forehead against hers "who knows, maybe I'll remember this moment and be a little less of a jerk towards you. It's not the end for us Blossom, we'll just have to…well…try a little harder from now on".

As Blossom consciousness begins to fade, she gives him a reassuring smile "definitely, I'll…try my …hardest….for you….." she goes limp in his arms and passes out.

Butch smiles and lifts her off the floor into his arms "and I will try my hardest for you too, love", he kisses her on the forehead and gently carries her up the stairs.

Author end note: ok we are finally down to the wire people, the next chapter after this will be the last.


	7. Chapter 7

Authors note: Well here we are ladies and gentlemen, the end of our powerpuff porno. I'd like to thank everyone who has been reading this fanfic. I'd also like to thank my co-collaborator Mr. Anonymous, thanks to him and his idea's this has been the weirdest story I've ever done…..well so far. Anyway just to give you guys the heads up, there is NO SEX IN THIS CHAPTER, couldn't think of a sex scene that would make any kind of sense in the end. Well enjoy the last chapter.

The next morning

It was the quietest, most uncomfortable breakfast the Utonium family has ever had. Neither the Professor nor the girls have said a single word to one another much less look one another in the eyes. It wasn't just the silence that made the girls uncomfortable; when they had woken up this morning they found that they were wearing chastity belts. They wanted to break free of it but given what had happened, the last thing they wanted to do was go against the Professor. Hopefully, if given some time to get over this, the professor will see reason and trust them again enough to remove the belts. But until then they considered this an extreme form of "time out" and accepted their punishment. Now if only the Professor would talk to them, Bubbles is the first to make an attempt "um…..so….we're really not going to talk about this?" everyone else at the table looked everywhere else but at her.

The professor clears his throat "ahem…uh there's nothing really for us to talk about, now eat your eggs before they get cold".

"Really?" Bubbles says frowning at him "um…I think we really do need to talk about what we did yester….."

The Professor gets up from his seat suddenly and walks a bit from the table smiling at her nervously "oh, would you look at the time, girls your school bus is almost here and I have to head back to the lab".

Blossom looks at him confused "school bus? Dad we're in highschool, we don't use the bus anymore, and we fly".

"Fascinating story Blossom" The professor says making a beeline for the entrance "wish I could stay and hear more but I have a lot of work to do, see you girls this afternoon". He rushes out into the hallway and straight to his lab; he then enters inside and locks the door.

Bubbles eyes begin to well up with tears "he's never going to get over this, is he? We really messed up".

Blossom hugs her in comfort "it's just a little too soon for him to talk about it. Give him some time, he'll come around".

Buttercup dips her head a bit "well I have something I want to talk about right now".

Blossom smiles at her "of course, but before you begin I just want you to know how sorry I am about what happened yesterday. I assure you that I am not a lesbian and I have absolutely no sexual feelings towards you what so ever".

Buttercup smiles "well that's good to hear, but would you have a problem with the fact that I …uh….might have liked it?"

Bubbles and Blossom stare at her wide eyed "you what?"

"I liked it" Buttercup said blushing "and I think I may be a lesbian". The room was quiet for a moment as her sisters look at one another, then back at her.

Bubble then grins "wow, I guess that does explain a lot", She then becomes more confident in herself and makes her own confession "I have a confession to make too".

Blossom pulls her gaze away from Buttercup and looks at Bubbles "I'm almost afraid to hear this but go ahead".

Bubbles takes a deep but nervous breath and then exhale "what I did with the Professor yesterday was actually a sexual fantasy of mine. It was something I was thinking about for a really long time but kept it to myself knowing that it was never going to happen. But now that it has I feel horrible and disgusting and ashamed and now I don't think I ever want to take off this chastity belt". She pants having let it all out in the open.

Buttercup stares at her stunned "well shit woman".

Bubbles frowns at her "oh your one to talk, at least I didn't have to fuck my own sister in order to come out of the closet".

Buttercup gets angry "I didn't fuck her she fucked me, and I had sex with another girl before I came home which was also involuntary. At least I'm not some modern day Myrrha, he's your dad, you freak".

Bubbles gets up outrage "I don't judge you for being a carpet muncher, how dare you judge me on this?"

Buttercup also gets up and in her face "Bubbles its one thing to be under the influence of someone else's life energy to the point of addiction, but you actually wanted to screw the professor?"

"ENOUGH!" Blossom gets up also and glares at the both of them "sit down the both of you". After a moment they both slowly take their seats again. When the both of them have calmed down, Blossom takes her seat again also "ok…..clearly we all have issues here, personally I think I have developed a certain case of Stockholm syndrome, where a person actually falls in love with their capture. I'm love with someone who I know will want to see me dead if we ever encounter each other again".

"Butch?" Bubbles says sadly "you know technically it's not Stockholm syndrome if he doesn't actually capture you".

Blossom merely nods and tries to move on with the conversation "the point is, it's pretty clear that this entire family is in need of some serious therapy after this, so we will deal with these issues then". She looks at Buttercup "Buttercup, you're a lesbian now; I both accept and respect your choice of lifestyle. You should bring it up in therapy so that we are all on the same page. The professor loves us no matter what we do, so I'm sure he'll be just as accepting as I am".

Buttercup smiles a little "thanks blossom that means a lot to me".

Blossom hugs her and then turns to Bubbles "same goes for you bubbles, the professor still loves you, and I'm sure he understands that you just weren't yourself at the time. And as for you being a modern day Myrrha, I'm surprised Buttercup even knows who that is much less used her in a sentence…."

"Hey" Buttercup says pouting "Myrrha is that chick from Greek mythology who falls in love with her father and tricks him into having sex with her, when he found out the truth, he chased after her with a sword to try and kill her. She became so frightened that she begged the gods for help, they took pity on her and turned her into a tree to hide from him….DUH".

"Impressive" Blossom says smiling "this coming from someone who said only a month ago that college is for losers". This illicit a chuckle from Bubbles, soon all three of them are laughing, Blossom then hugs the both of them "I'm really sorry girls, this whole plan of mine was stupid, to be honest, I was having sexual fantasies about Butch and I suggested the plan to you two as an excuse to have sex with him".

"It's ok" Bubbles says "I had a lot of fun with brick".

"Yeah boomer wasn't so bad either" Buttercup says "although fighting against them now is going to be extremely awkward".

"I know what you mean" Blossom says thinking about Butch "well at least for now we can work on regaining the professor's trust and hopefully work out everything in family therapy. Until then let's not mention any of this to anyone outside of this house. Deal?"

"Deal" Bubbles said.

"Definitely" Buttercup said nodding, "let's get to school"; they all get up and fly out the door to head to school.

Pokey Oaks Highschool

Blossom sits down in her seat in her Chemistry class and for once is not paying any attention to the session itself. All she can think about was Butch, she wondered if he was ok, had he completely forgotten about his love for her. In a different classroom, Bubbles sits in her desk at math class doodling in her notebook. She doesn't really pay much attention to what she is doing; she is basically in her own universe when her mind travels to a certain red headed super powered male. She remembered the last time she saw him; her vision was a bit blurry at the time. Yet she remembered the kind and caring expression on his face, the way he allowed her to rest her head on his lap and comforted her until her universe turned to black. She smiles a bit to herself, despite everything she and her sisters had done to the boys, he still loved her. She stops doodling and realizes that she had written and drawn Bricks name repeatedly in different styles, having noticed this she sighs "I miss Brick".

Meanwhile-Gymnasium

Buttercup, dressed in a white high school jersey and matching short, dribbles her basketball down the court. Her females basketball team decided to play against the boy's basketball team, these guys were smug enough to suggest that the girls should be their cheerleaders. She doesn't use her powers having chosen to run around by foot instead of flying. She had managed to score over five times throughout this game; the guys were having their asses handed to them. The bleachers were filled with school girls, some actually had gym class and others walked in from the hallway to watch whatever was going on. One of her team members passed her the ball and she barreled through the guys blocking her way, she finally jumps and slam dunks the ball hard. That was it, the girl's team won the game and Buttercup felt as though she was on cloud nine. Not only were the boys humiliated and now had to wear cheerleader outfits for the rest of the day but some of the hottest girls in school were practically screaming for her to even grace them with a smile. She gives them a charismatic smile and they practically melt from the sight of it. This was interesting; she never used to smile at anyone in school before, never really cared about whether anyone wanted to be around her or not and basically was feared by everyone for being thee biggest bitch in school. Now her new attitude and mysterious appeal were getting her plenty of attention from both genders. Buttercup walks towards her adoring fans "ladies, how's everything going?"

A teenager wearing an extremely tight and short shirt and top skips up to her nervously excited holding a bottle of water "w…want some water Buttercup?".

Another teenage girl comes up to her "Buttercup, use my towel, you look so sweaty".

"Speaking of which" A girl from her team interrupts them to speak to her "I'm hitting the shower right now, care to join me?"

Buttercup blushed at this "I just might, Venus, give me a minute".

Venus slaps her on the butt before walking away "don't keep me waiting too long". Buttercup blushes even more as the other girls there clear away from her all pouting in some way shape or form. She was amazed at how everyone automatically assumed the possibility of her being gay even though she hadn't actually revealed that to anyone. This also kind of depressed her a bit because even if she actually got anywhere with Venus she wouldn't be able to do anything anyway due to the chastity belt the professor so brashly fitted her with. She sighs going over to her gym bag and taking out her own towel to wipe off with, it was just as well, the last thing she should be thinking about was sex given what happened just yesterday.

"Wow, it all makes sense now".

Buttercup turns around her eyes widen "Boomer?"

Boomer walks casually up to her dressed in a gray t-shirt and matching track pants "sup babe, how's lesbo life treating you".

"Wait a sec" Buttercup says turning to him fully "how did you know I was a lesbian?"

"Oh please, everyone in school could practically smell the fish on you" Boomer said grinning.

Buttercup frowns at him "whatever, what are you doing here?"

"I go to school here now" Boomer said calmly.

"You what?" Buttercup said surprised.

"It's a court order" Boomer says frowning a bit "for breaking my goodie two shoes brothers out of jail".

"Oh" Buttercup said, she then looks a bit off to the side "listen Boomer, I wanted to tell you…..well….uh…..I….I'm….sssssoo…..ssssoooo".

Boomer laughs "come on chick, you can do it".

Buttercup sighs in frustration "ok, I'm sorry, there I said it, now fuck off".

Boomer rolls his eyes "wow you're all sincere and shit, I'm touched", he turns and is about to walk away when Buttercup puts a hand on his shoulder. He glares at her "what?"

"Look…uh…thanks" Buttercup said "for putting a stop to us, this has officially been the craziest past couple of days I've ever been involved in. I mean seriously, fucked up. Throughout this whole thing, you seemed to be the only one who made any kind of sense. I appreciate that".

Boomer smirks "whatever, I just wanted my brothers back, so don't act like I was doing this for any of you bitches". He shrugs her off and walks away "later".

Buttercup smiles at his retreating figure "yeah, later".

Meanwhile

Bubbles looked shocked as the teacher introduced a new student into their math class. Her eyes followed the red headed figure all the way till he reached his seat. He sits down at the desk next to hers and avoids her stare choosing instead to focus his gaze at his desk. Bubbles heart pounds in her ears, she yearned to see him all morning wondering if he was ok or what happened to him recently and there he was so close and yet so far. She tears out a piece of paper out of her notebook and writes a note in it, she then folds it and tosses it lightly onto Brick's desk while the teacher has his back turned.

Brick gives Bubbles an annoyed look but unfolds the paper, it read:

"_I'm sorry, I know I went crazy and I know you probably don't want anything to do with me anymore. But regardless, I need you to know that I'm truly sorry. I hope things will be ok between us from now on"._

Brick's expression softened a bit as he read it, However he looks at her with an empty look on his face. They lock eyes with one another for while in quiet understanding before Brick breaks the gaze and writes something in his notebook. He then faces the page towards her so she could see what he wrote, it said:

"_What the fuck ever, wanna cut out at lunch and grab a beer?"_

Bubbles eyes widened a bit, she didn't expect him to get over that ordeal so quickly. She looks at him for a while and smiles at him sweetly "ok".

Blossom's heart skips a beat as she looks to the front where Butch stands awkwardly being introduced by the teacher. Butch gets annoyed and rolls his eyes "enough already, everyone knows who the fuck I am. Can I sit down now?"

The teacher gives him a quick glare "watch the language young man; we don't tolerate that in this class. Now then, your partner for today will be Blossom Utonium". Butch's eyes widen and he looks over at the red head a bit reluctantly. As he makes his way towards her, Blossom starts to feel flush and her breathing quickens a little, the anxiety was starting to get to her. She wondered if he remembered their special little moment yesterday, does he remember being so nice and gentle to her. Does he remember telling her that he loved her through the confession he made to her yesterday.

Butch sits next to her avoiding her gaze a little, he then sighs and leans back in his seat "I need a smoke". There was a silence between the two for a while before Butch breaks the silence again "look, I'm not any good at this chemistry shit, so you're going to have to do all the work".

Blossom's nervousness instantly disappears and she frowns at him "first of all I'm not doing it for you, second of all how do you even know whether you're good at something or not unless you give it a try. I…..I could help you if you want me to".

"Uh…" Butch hesitates for a moment "Nah I'd rather have you do this shit for me" He smirks noticing the look of pure annoyance on her face "oh and Blossom, one more thing".

"What?" Blossom said about to give up all hope that Butch would still want to be with her.

Butch pulls Blossoms chair closer to his and leans in to whisper in her ear "I remember", he smiles as Blossom gasps a little in shock. He then kisses her on the cheek "I guess we're getting a little too old to keep fighting each other anyway". He plants another kiss on her plants before shifting quickly back to his side "consider that a truce".

Blossom remains shocked at this revelation and her eyes begin to tear up "yeah, guess you're right". She smiles brightly at him as they enjoy their love and new found truce.

**The End**


End file.
